Camp Half-Blood to Hogwarts
by wolfeschatten
Summary: Based after TLO instead GOF. Camp half blood is invited to Hogwarts for the year. Percy, and the gang travel to hogwarts and the two worlds collide. do they accept or hate each other. Trying to stay close to GOF basics and ideas. Suck at summaries plz try it. Comment review. COMPLETE
1. Prologue--Harry

**(I do not own the characters or places. All rights to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling)**

Harry's p.o.v.

Finally, my favorite part of life. Returning to Hogwarts, and getting away from my awful relatives. My friends, Ron and Hermione, sat with me at the beginning of the year feast. Ginny, Fred and George, and Neville sat across from us. Everyone was talking excitedly, there had been rumors of an event happening this year although no one knew what it was. Dumbledore stood in front of his podium and raised his arms. Everyone fell silent.

"Welcome home. To our new students, I hope you have a brilliant year. To our returning students, I expect you will have a wonderful return. This year we have a treat. For this year, we will be a host to an American camp. Camp Half-blood will join us for the year. I would like to introduce Hogwarts to the children of the Greek gods." He clapped his hands twice and the doors swung open to reveal a group of about one hundred kids all in orange t shirts. All the houses were shocked. The kids were leaning back, off the benches to get better looks. Some even stood up. Talking suddenly up roared. I tried to yell to Ron, but he couldn't hear me, neither could Hermione. I gave up trying to talk.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. "It is a summer camp, so not all of the campers are here with us. The campers will be sorted into houses according to their godly parent. The head counselor will be placed by the sorting hat. Cabin Three: Poseidon." A boy with disheveled black hair and sea green eyes shifted forward uncomfortably. All eyes were on him and I could tell he was uncomfortable. He was extremely like me in looks. The likeness was uncanny."Cabin Five: Ares." A large group, lead by a mean, muscular girl, sauntered after the group. They were huge and strong bully-like teens. "Cabin Six: Athena." Blonde haired, grey eyed boys and girls came after. Hermione perked up curiously. "Cabin Seven: Apollo. Cabin Nine: Hephaestus. Cabin Ten: Aphrodite. Cabin Eleven: Hermes. Cabin Thirteen: Hades. And last, but not least, Cabin Seventeen: Hecate." The demigods were all in a group except one girl who was still at the end of the room. She had raven black hair held in a ponytail. Her black jeans had rips in them and had black eyeliner outlining her silver eyes. She was extremely beautiful in a mysterious way. She coughed roughly, and Dumbledore smiled.

"My apologies. Cabin Twenty: Nyx." The girl nodded and met with her friends. "Now you will be sorted into your houses. A couple rules: you are not allowed to visit other dorm rooms nor are you allowed to divulge the location or passwords of other house common rooms. Head counselors, when you are called, please sit on the stool and be sorted." Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list and the ragged old sorting hat.

"Jackson, Perseus." The boy who looked like me went up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat barely touched his head and shouted, "Gryffindor!" We cheered for Perseus and he climbed down to our table. Clarrise and the Ares cabin went to Slytherin, Annabeth and the Athena cabin went to Ravenclaw, Apollo went to Gryffindor, Hephaestus went to Ravenclaw, Aphrodite went to Hufflepuff, Hermes went to Hufflepuff, Hades went to Slytherin, Hecate went to Ravenclaw, and the girl, Ekaterina Azarov, in the Nyx cabin went to Gryffindor after a long hat session. She joined a crazy brown haired guy on the bench.

Dumbledore stood and everyone was silent. "Welcome, and have a wonderful year. But for now, have an amazing feast."


	2. Going to School--Annabeth

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was finishing packing when Malcolm gave me the five minute warning. Okay, I've got my laptop, my hat, knife, and clothes. I can't bring my phone. I snatched up my bag and raced out of Cabin Six towards the Big House. I could see my teacher, Chiron, standing next to a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. My heart jumped and I put on a burst of speed. Percy saw me and waved. He had his lopsided grin and greeted me by kissing my cheek

"Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" He smiled fully. Chiron coughed and I faced him impishly. "I have double checked with everyone who is coming. They have everything, and, per your request, I have kept it a surprise." The centaur nodded and handed me an envelope.

"This is all the details of the trip, the tickets, and instructions. When you reach the airport, a security guard will pass you through the checkpoints. His name is Don, and he's a son of Hermes." I nodded my understanding. He looked at the sky and the sun. "Better get going, Zeus has given every demigod a pass, including Percy and Nico, to fly. Good luck… Oh and Percy, be good." Percy feigned offense. "Last call, all campers who are leaving, find a seat in the vans!"

Percy grabbed my hand and we ran to the top of the hill. We patted the dragon's head and tried to beat each other to the van. Of course, I won. Percy climbed in the first strawberry van. And I sat next to him. Nico came in after us. Once the van was completely filled, we left for the airport. Percy kept trying to get information on where we were going, but I playfully refused. Percy, Nico, and I joked with the other campers the entire time. Anything to keep Percy's and Nico's minds off of the flight. Even though Zeus gave a pass, they were still extremely nervous to fly.

After an hour, we made it to the airport. A lot of mortals glanced twice at the group of kids climbing out of strawberry produce vans, but kept on with their comings and goings. We filed into the lobby. There were about a hundred of us and figured that would get Don's attention. Soon enough he came up and brought us to the security hallway and led us to our gate. I handed out everyone's tickets and we boarded. The flight took about six and a half hours. I sat with Percy and he bounced and clenched his fists in his seat the entire time. I went over the details Chiron gave me. Right after we land, we get onto a bus, drive to King's Cross Station, and find a family called the Weasels. No, find the Weasleys. The Weasleys volunteered to show us to Platform 9 3/4. Then after boarding the train that leaves _exactly_ at 11:00, we spend the rest of the day traveling to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. It was a medieval looking castle of magic! The architecture must be amazing, and the history, and apparently there are real ghosts wandering around!

After what felt like hours in customs, our group made it to the streets of London. I would've spent hours looking at the architecture in the streets and talking to Percy about the history, but we had to find our bus. A huge double decker honked its horn. The driver stuck his head out and waved us over. I made a tally and made sure everyone was on board. Every camper was ecstatic, practically boiling over with anticipation for what is to come. Again, I sat with Percy, his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder. The only thing I was dreading was the sorting. What if I wasn't in the same house as Percy?

"What's wrong, Φρόνιμο κορίτσι?" I smiled and said I was just thinking. He knew I was avoiding the question but dropped it. Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in the middle of Platforms 9 and 10. I had made a sign saying "Weasleys" hoping they would see us. Actually so they would know _we_ were the group to go to Hogwarts, there was no way anyone would not see our group. I just hoped no monsters would attack us first.

Ten minutes before the train was about to leave, a plump woman with bright ginger hair and her family walked up to us. Her family had the same bright orange hair except a boy and a girl. The boy looked extremely like Percy, with black hair and green eyes. He had glasses and a peculiar scar on his forehead. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I take it you are Annabeth?" the woman asked. I nodded carefully, aware she could be a monster but most likely was not. The woman smiled kindly, maternally. "I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur. My sons Fred, George, and Ron, and my daughter Ginny. Harry and Hermione are Ron's friends. Come on, the train will be leaving soon." She ushered us between two platforms and told the twins to go. They grinned mischievously and ran straight at the wall. They disappeared! Next Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny ran through. "Go on, dears. All you have to do is run straight ahead and the platform will be right there. I took a deep breathe, grabbed Percy's hand, and ran into the wall. It felt like going through jelly, kind of soft but sticky.

Most of the compartments were filled, so Percy and I had to squish in with three of the kids from the family at the platform. There was also a brown haired boy. We sat awkwardly for an hour or so. The countryside whipped by. Fields and lakes passed in seconds.

"So… you're new?" asked the red haired boy, Ron was his name I think. Percy and I bobbed our heads.

"We're doing an exchange or international program with Hogwarts. We're from New York in America… I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." The bushy haired girl perked up. She looked curious and a little disbelieving.

"I didn't hear anything about an international program. And I've never heard of a school in New York." I shrugged and made to say something, but she spoke before I could. Annoying, I though. "I am Hermione. Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Percy waved but kept staring at Harry. I guess he noticed the likeness of their looks. Ron made a surprised face at our reactions, but said nothing more. I waited, making sure miss talkative was done speaking.

"We aren't from a school. We go to a summer camp." I put a finality sound into my statement. Hermione dropped it. We didn't speak until the train slowed to a stop at a small station in a town called Hogsmeade. Percy and I descended, holding hands, onto the platform. A giant yelled over the cacophony of students preparing to go up to the school. Whoa, he's as tall as Tyson, maybe even taller.

"Over 'ere, you lot. Visiters, come 'ere!" I pointed at me and I ordered the half-bloods to converge on the giant. The students were giving us odd gazes. The giant spokequietly, which was more like speaking in a quiet shout. "Me names Hagrid and I was told the tell yeh that Professor McGonagall wants to talk to yer before the Headmaster introduces the school. I'll lead yeh to 'er, just follw meh." Then he addressed the wizards and witches. "Firs' years, follow meh! Secon' years and up, yeh now wha' tuh do!" He turned around, nearly knocking over the Stolls, who were mesmerized by the shaggy giant's height and apparent human species.

He lead us up a windy pathway. I got my first glance at the castle. I was enthralled by its beauty. Spectacular! I could barely believe it. I was almost as incredible as Mt. Olympus! Percy grinned and gave my arm a tug, keeping me moving.

"Come on, Anna. If you keep moving, you'll get to go inside it." I managed to move my feet. The main doors were at least fifty feet tall, intricately carved, and moved easily on their hinges even though they had to way hundreds of pounds. We were greeted by a grumpy looking woman. She was stalky and head circular glasses, a pointy hat, and a dark green robe. Her graying hair was pulled sharply back into a perfect chignon. She held a scroll.

"Which one of you is Annabeth Chase?" I stepped forward. "Do you know what to do?" I nodded. "Good, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, will make an introduction, and then you will be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor." She turned sharply on her heels and passed through the doors. On the train, I had told everyone to change into the camp t-shirts.

We heard two claps and the dining hall doors opened soundlessly. They opened to reveal four long tables filled with students in black robes. They all were practically falling off their benches trying to get a look at us. An old voice called, "Cabin Three: Poseidon." I pushed Percy forward and he made his way to the front of the hall.

**Φρόνιμο κορίτσι—Wise Girl**

**Phronimo koritsi- translated by Babylon translator**

**Ω is a strong O**

**digamma was the original "w"**

**greeks didn't have a w but at one point a letter kind of looked kind of like f which made the w sound. like the Latin v =w**

**please comment and check out my other fanfic Lost Temple of Nyx... I'm still editing it, but try and check it out plzzzz**


	3. First Magical Class--Percy

**Percy P.O.V**

I was really bummed Annabeth was placed in Ravenclaw. I had hoped we were in the same house, well the few minutes I had known about the sorting. I glumly made my way down from the dorm room and found Aaron, from the Apollo cabin, and Katia, the daughter of Nyx. They were busy arguing about something again, so I carefully avoided them. They were as strange a couple as Annabeth and I were. I guess it was the fact they were the children of day and night. I nodded a greeting to Will Solace and made my way down to the breakfast room. I got lost a few times navigating the stairs, but finally found the great hall. I searched for Annabeth and was about to go sit with her at the Ravenclaw table, when the really talkative girl from the train stopped me.

"Hey, sorry, but you're really not allowed to sit with the other houses. We have classes with them later though. If you want, you can sit with Harry, Ron , and I?" I caught Annabeth's attention and she just waved and shrugged. She made a "later" signal and went back to talking with a dirty-blonde haired girl. Sulkily, I sat with the three from the train. I filled my plate then stuffed my face. Bushy hair huffed but said nothing. I swallowed enough to talk.

"So, what do you guys, like, do? Just say Bibbidy-bobbidy-boo?" Harry choked on his orange juice, Hermione frowned, and Ron just looked confused. Before he could comment, Hermione took the lead in the conversation. Again.

"No, we do _not_ say bibbidy-bobbidy-boo. We have wands that direct our magic and we say spells. For example: _Wingardium Leviosa_." She pointed her wand at my fork and knife. The fork started to float and impaled my sausage. My knife then sliced it up into small pieces. Harry and Ron laughed. I just frowned but was impressed.

"That's cool but butchering my sausage was unnecessary. What about classes? I was told just follow any student class fourth year and up to class and observe/do what I could." Hermione shrugged then scowled as I stacked up multiple sausages and piled them in my mouth. My not-related twin spoke up.

"You're welcome to follow us, if you want. We have care of magical creatures with Hagrid first. It's with Slytherin, though." I perked up a bit. I could see Nico there.

"Ya, sure. Do you have any classes with Ravenwing?"

"It's Ravenclaw, and ya, we have charms and history of magic with them." I dipped my head. I'll just follow these guys around I guess, at least for a bit. "Oh and I guess we get to watch you train and hear about your life a couple of times." I looked up at that. I had been asked by Annabeth to help her with something after training, but I didn't know it was teaching.

"Oh," was all I said.

It was a steep walk down to Hagrid's hut. The giant I had met the night before was looking very giddy with himself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran the rest of the distance. They hugged him and talked about the summer they had. Once the rest of the class showed up, Hagrid called everyone in closer. I saw Katia and Aaron, and Nico. They both had a badge with a green snake. I had been given a red and orange badge with a lion so people knew what house I was in. I waved and Nico came to join me.

"Gather 'round! Now I have a special treat for yeh. I was aware Professor Dumbledore was bringing the mini-gods and found a Greek creature. They are a little skittish. Say 'ello to the pegasi of the Northern clan!" Five beautiful horses descended from the sky and trotted over. There was a white pegasus with a black muzzle, a palomino, a speckled mare, a grey male, and a black stallion. They neighed and stepped forward and back. I laughed and smirked.

_Hello, son of the sea god_, the first one spoke in my mind. He was a pure white stallion with a black muzzle. _I am Mallus, the leader of my clan. My second in command,_ he indicated the brown speckled mare,_ is Iacia. The others are Amica _(the palomino)_, Glires _(the grey male)_, and Bla—_

"Blackjack!" I thought I had recognized the black pegasus. Blackjack neighed and bounced his head up and down. The entire class, excluding demigods, looked at me incredulously. Hagrid was astounded.

"Black jack? Wha's black jack?" I turned beet red. Nico couldn't be any more helpful. He just started laughing. The class was just confused. I was extremely uncomfortable. A _really_ blonde guy had a look of being pissed off, bored, and amused. He shoved his way to the front of the group.

"Uh, well, this-this is Blackjack," I pointed to the black horse. "He's from camp." My voice dropped at the end. Blackjack neighed again.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked. Nico was enjoying himself way too much. _He's gonna pay for that later_, I though.

"My-my dad made the—first horse so I can—uh—hear them and talk to them, including aquatic mammals and part horse related creatures." Hagrid looked _really_ impressed. Everyone else was raising their eyebrows and nodding their heads a lot. Blondey scoffed.

"That's the extent of the half-gods powers? He can talk to fish! I can really see the resemblance."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward. Malfoy sneered.

"Look what this school is coming to. The headmaster letting mud-bloods and filthy half-breeds walk around!" He glanced at Hagrid as well as us, the campers and I. I clenched my fists and tried not to get too angry. It was a really lucky thing we weren't near water, or he'd be taking an unplanned swim.

"My best friend is a half-breed. There is nothing wrong with them. I don't know what a mud-blood is, but my guess is it's not good." Nico had stopped laughing and joined me. Hagrid stood up straighter.

"Tho' words will no' be said in me class, Mr. Malfoy! I 'ave a righ' min' tah send'ya your head of house!" His words were getting particularly slurred in his anger. _Say the word, boss, and we will attack the _child. I called Blackjack off because I didn't want him to get into trouble. Malfoy sneered but went to the back of the class. He pushed a couple of kids out of his way and stood by some ugly bulks. Hagrid was fuming, his breath was coming in short angry gasps. "As ya was sayin', what is Blacky's real name?"

"Blackjack. And the others are called Mallus, Iacia, Amica, and Glires respectively." Hagrid looked at me in awe. We spent the rest of class talking about them and riding them. I rode Blackjack as an example. To Blackjack I said, "I didn't know you were part of a clan?"

_I'm not, boss. I heard you were coming here and asked Mallus if I could come. We talk sometimes._ I grinned. A non-existing bell rang.

"Sorry, dude, I gotto go. I'll check in later?" He bobbed his head. "Hey, Harry, what's next?" Nico followed me. I guess he wasn't much of a Slytherin. We made up the path, but the trio turned off about halfway. Instead they walked to a leveled off plain. Nico and I stopped. Right there on the field was a training arena. There were racks of armor, weapons, dummies, and targets. Nico and I slowly turned to each other, smiling. _Sweet_, we both mouthed. Like kids on Christmas, we rushed over to the weapons and training equipment. I felt a tap on my shoulder and a voice said, "Find anything you like, Seaweed Brain?"

"Now, I have," Corny, I know, but Annabeth smiled none the less. I greeted her properly. Nico made puking motions with his hands and I dope slapped him. Annabeth and I finally broke apart, and she hopped up onto the arena._ Crap, Malfoy has this class._ He made his way to the front with his goons. I saw most of the Campers here.

"If everyone could gather round the fighting ring, please," everyone complied. "Great. My name is Annabeth and I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Now, Percy and I have agreed to teach you, the witches and wizards of Hogwarts, a bit of fighting and information of the Greek world. Demigods will continue your training as usual. Percy and I will now start. Percy?"


	4. Training New Recruits--Annabeth

Annabeth P.O.V.

I felt bad for Percy. He hated being in the spot light and now he had to teach a class that knows _nothing_ about our world. Some of the kids that had "muggle" parents knew about the Greek myths, but they only knew the basics. Only one person knew them extensively and that was Hermione Granger. She's okay but could talk a little less. She's also really smart; we met in the library first thing in the morning. I think she disapproves fighting, especially teaching wizards the basics.

"All right," I took out my knife and asked Percy to take out his pen without uncapping it. "This is celestial bronze, it, along with Stygian iron, only can kill a monster in means of swords and artillery. Demigods can be killed by mortal or muggle, and magical means. Um, ya, oh Nico, could I see your sword?" Nico brought his sword up to me, and I unsheathed it. The pure black blade barely hissed as it moved free of the leather scabbard. "This is Stygian iron. To forge the blade, you must dip it in the River Styx, the river of the dead. The weapons, being magic, can be hidden or disguised by magical means. Also the mist helps. The mist is something that distorts the vision of mortals. Percy show everyone your pen then uncap it." He complied; soon his golden bronze sword was swinging through the air.

The students gasped and inched closer. "I was thinking that you could be given a sword, with protection obviously, and we would teach you the basics." All the guys enthusiastically nodded their heads, except a bleach blonde kid who just scowled.

Percy and I grabbed our armor and put it on. We didn't need to, but wizards with no training and given a sharp pointy sword is potentially catastrophic. I think this is worthy of a Percy idea. We passed out swords, basic beginner level, and told them to break into groups of two.

"Hey, Malfoy is it?" The blonde kid nodded, "You're gonna help me demonstrate." I glanced at Percy, who had a very devious smile on his face.

"Should I be worried?" He grinned even more. I sighed but smiled as well. "Listen up; later we will be dueling and when we say over, this is really important. It. Is. Over." I paused to get the full effect. Most kids have an instinct that tells them to attack after the duel is over. They attack when no one is expecting it, leading to a broken something. "Do not, under any influence, attack after the duel is over. Okay, Percy?"

"Malfoy, get up here. Put on your helmet and defend yourself." I was about to interfere because Percy was being really unrealistic when Percy attacked. He smashed the flat of his blade against Malfoy's and twisted, causing the blade to fly out. Percy then smacked his hilt against the helmet. Malfoy fell, clutching his head. Every student, not in Slytherin, cheered. Nico even joined in.

"Percy!" He grinned sheepishly at me, and then helped Malfoy to his feet. I heard him mumble sorry to me. He stood in a defense stance and told Malfoy to attack. Malfoy hesitated, and he swung wide. Percy blocked easily, swiped at the wizard's helmet, and kicked out. Again, Malfoy went down. Instead of getting back up he crawled out of the arena.

"Filthy half-breeds are going to here from my father! You're gonna pay for that!" He sounded more whiny than threatening.

"Δειλός! Είστε πιο βρώμικο από παντελόνι του Μινώταυρου!" Nico and the campers laughed. I tried to hide my smile and keep a straight face. The wizards were curious as to why we were laughing, but looked a little weary of us. I had to reassure them this wasn't how we actually dealt with people who annoyed us. I split people up into groups after showing them how to disarm. It took a while; I guess wizards don't really need arm strength because of magic. Eventually people started to send blades flying. Hermione kept pestering me. It amazed me how long and fast she could talk without having to take a breath. She said about five sentences in a few seconds.

"But what language was that? What did Percy say? I'm just curious and want to know what he said. I don't like not knowing what language that was. My parents were muggle born and I have studied a few languages and—"

"It's Greek. Ancient Greek. Demi-gods have a natural sense for it. Percy said, 'Coward! You are filthier than the—Minotaur's pants'." She was taken aback by my snapping at her. She also seemed disapproving of Percy's outburst, but she also appeared pleased by what he said. I looked back at the castle and took in the view. It was ruined by a dark figure followed by a white haired boy. The man had long, slimy black hair and black robes. He stalked up to me. His nose was very pointy.

"Where is the Percy boy?" His voice was very nasal-y and he sounded annoyed and bored. Malfoy's dad? I didn't want to tell him where Percy was, but he snapped his fingers and said, "I'm a teacher, girl. Tell me where Jackson is!" I reluctantly pointed to Percy, but shuffled forward before him. "Percy Jackson, you assaulted a student." He grinned at my boyfriend. Percy looked cautiously at the man, his hand holding tight to his pen. "You have a detention every—oh let's say, the next three weeks?"

"Wait!" The teacher turned his head leering at me. "I was told, if we broke or deserved to be punished, we were to see the headmaster. And I didn't catch your name?"

"Professor Snape. And I guess someone other than Granger reads the rules excessively.—Jackson report to the Headmaster, now." It seemed to pain him to not give out the punishment, but as a rule, he had to follow. Percy started to walk up, and Nico and I trailed behind him.

** please try my other fanfic- The Lost Temple of Nyx**


	5. Detention--Percy

**Sorry this took so long. And the length of it. I had soo much school work and tests. Also pls comment and send ideas of what can or should happen. :)**

Percy P.O.V.

"I believe he should have detention with me for three months." I gawked at the greasy slime-ball of a teacher. I barely smacked the guy, and I am going to get detention for three months!

"I think that is a little much, Professor Snape." The headmaster, with an extremely long beard, was sitting behind his desk. The professor had dragged me off during practice to see the headmaster. Actually he wanted to deliver the punishment himself, but Annabeth, gods bless her, told him Professor Dumbldore had to decide what's what.

"_He_," Prof. Snape pointed at me, acidly. "Assulated Malfoy! With a sword I might add." Malfoy smirked at me and pretended to dutifully rub his face like it was really painful. I wanted to deck the kid but figured that wasn't the smartest move.

"I do believe Mr. Jackson should receive detention... Along with Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy gaped at Dumbledore, he looked as if _he_ were about to deck Dumbledore. "As I understand it, Draco called half-bloods filthy and abominations. He also called muggle borns mud-bloods." The headmaster made a sour face as if he tasted something bitter. "They will have detention with you, Severus. I think two weeks will do, three days a week. He nodded and motioned towards the door. I smiled boastfully at Malfoy and turned around. That room was really weird. The portraits actually moved, the staircase was hidden by a gargoyle that needed a password, and the stairs moved in a spiral.

I rushed down the stairs and jogged around. I ran into a couple dead ends, a ghost, and a really upset slithering Slytherin. I wanted to find Annabeth. The meeting had taken an hour cause of Snape's arguing. I _really_ didn't like him. He also seemed... Different. Kind of like he was hiding something.

Finally I found the dining hall, and saw that Annabeth had joined the Gryffindor table. She looked up just as I slid onto the bench next to her. She pecked me on the cheek, but I turned my head in time to catch her on the lips. She laughed and turned back to the group. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins were all eating together.

"I thought you were too special to dine with us lions?" I tapped my lion badge meaningfully. She sneered playfully and went back to her PB and J. "So where's da food?" Harry passed me a plate, and I piled my plate to the ceiling. I say nothing, but that I was hungry.

"What happened with Snapey and Dumbledore?" I shrugged.

"I got detention with him, but Malfoy does too. I don't really care, I've had detention before." Hermione scoffed and snorted. I swiveled my attention from Harry to her. I made a continue gesture and stuffed my mouth.

"You've had _muggle_ detention not _magic_ detention. Snape is a vicious teacher, let alone one that is supervising detention. You probably are going to be the test subject of some kind of poison or potion." She said the last part matter-of-factly. I choked on my food while Annabeth looked at her incredulously.

"Te tsd jubjt!" I could barely talk because of the food I had accidentally inhaled. It took a few tries to cough enough to breathe again. "The test subject! What kind of whack school is this!"

"Interesting you think our school is weird-"

"-when your camp has a rock climbing wall-"

"-that tries to crush you if you aren't fast enough." Annabeth and I glared at the twins. "Hey, we are big fans of you're camp, sounds very fun. Especially the Hermes kids, they have ideas we had never considered before. We are also huge fans of the 'beat up Malfoy club.'" I w about to retort when a huge bell echoed through the castle. In honor, or to help the demigods get to class on time, the teachers had rang the bell every class hour. Hermione stacked her books and pointed down at the floor.

"Here is some proof of Snape's humanity. We have potions."


	6. Potions--Ron

Ron P.O.V.

Potions and demigods don't mix. I thought it was cool that the school had the camp come for a bit, but some of them just weren't getting on with wizards. That kid, Nico I think, is plain creepy. I keep feeling like someone is gonna die when he's around. And Percy. He's cool for sticking up to Malfoy, and even I have to admit seeing Malfoy getting pistol whipped was awesome. He seems a really powerful and dangerous.

I was walking with Harry and Hermione to potions. The demigods-Percy, Nico, and Annabeth- we're behind us. I told my friends my thoughts. Harry mainly agreed, but Hermione, of course jumped to their defense.

"Of course they are powerful, Ron. They are half god. You would be powerful, too. Besides, I like them."

"I didn't say I didn't like them. It's just, that death kid is bloody creepy." Harry snickered but otherwise kept quiet. Too soon, we made it to the potions classroom. Behind me I heard Nico say it was just like his house. I turned around to gape at him.

"You live in a dungeon?" I said incredulously. Hermione kicked me under the table we had just claimed as our own.

"I don't generally live at camp. I now have a cabin, but I usually live with my dad... In the underworld." He added the last with a maniacal grin. I would have commented, but Snape walked in with his usual murderous air. When he caught sight of Percy, he basically growled. Percy just smiled and waved. He did not know what Snape would do to him.

"Shut up, class. As your first assignment, you will be creating the Yelsrap Hgourobracs. The ingredients are on the board. You have the rest of the class period to complete it. Disperse." The Annabeth girl looked around her at the bustling students then at her friends. She raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Snape ignored her. "What should we do, sir?" Still no response. "Excuse me, Professor Snape, what should we do?" She yelled it in a command author active voice, obviously annoyed at being ignored. The students stopped to gawk at her. No one, except maybe Harry, ever yelled at a teacher that way, especially Snape. I found new respect for her. I would say that at her funeral.

"Do not yell at me half-blood!" Snape hissed, venomously. "If you had any brains at all, you would notice that the potion has no spells involved. No get to work!" Annabeth fumed. Apparently, she was a lot more like Hermione than I thought. She and Hermione need their intelligence to be noticed. Percy, I'm guessing their dating, went to jump to her defense, but she held him back, shaking her head. Hell, this guy just has a death wish! Luckily Snape didn't see Percy's aggressive movement. Hermione kicked me under the table again.

"What?!"

"You have 55 minutes left." Crap! I hurried thought the ingredient, pulling them out.

5 drops of aconite juice

An Agrippa from the fields of Asphodel

A dollop of bouncing spider legs

Butterscotch

Parsley brewed in flubberworm mucus

Crushed dittany

I started to boil my pot and began my potion. When I can, I am dropping the class so fast, no one will even remember I took it. 20 minutes later, Snape was making his usual rounds. He passed Hermione without even looking at her, and stopped at Harry and growled something like "horrible, Potter." When my turn came, he gave me a disdainful sneer and rolled his eyes. My potion was bubbling on its own, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Neville's, Crabbe's, or Goyle's. Neville's was glowing an eerie black color. Crabbe's potion literally was making grabbing motions for his wand, and Goyle's was making boils appear on his face. Other than Neville, it was pretty entertaining to watch. I snickered and turned around to check on the half gods. Annabeth was doing fine, actually it was almost as good as Hermione's. Nico looked insane, probably since it wasn't turning out right and kept puffing out smoke, making his hair stand out in every direction. Percy was doing awful. His potion was actually multiplying and turning more solid and unstable than anything good. I nudged Harry, who turned to watch.

"Hey, man," I said," it's not supposed to be doing that." Percy looked up angrily. He also looked a little anxious.

"I know!" He snapped. "I can't get it to stop getting bigger." Annabeth tried to help, but when she stepped forward, it exploded into even faster duplication.

"Jackson, what are you doing!" Snape whipped out his wand, but he was too slow. The black boiling blob exploded out of the cauldron. Kids screamed and dodged the spray. I ducked behind a desk. I saw Hermione trying to save her potion so I grabbed her wrist, yanking her down. What ever the stuff was, it was sticky and burning. "Everyone out!" Everyone made a beeline to the dungeon doors. Malfoy turned up next to me, and I "accidentally" kicked a chair in front of him. He fell into a puddle of sludge. I stifled a laugh, and hoped it wasn't too deadly. What can I say? I really hated the guy. I caught a glimpse of Percy waving his arms around, kind of like he was trying to control it. What ever he was doing, it wasn't working. He gave up, and, once everyone was out of the classroom, Snape slammed shut the doors. He slowly turned on his heels. His expression was so deadly and steely, even Malfoy cowered. I couldn't even laugh at the fact that Malfoy was covered in tar-like stuff.

"JACKSON! What the HELL did you do?!" I thought it was impossible to not cower under Snape's wrath. I was wrong. Percy stood his ground, although he held a weird thing in his hand. It almost looked like a ball point pen, the same thing he uncapped in training that transforms into a big bronze sword.

Percy P.O.V.

"Twice in the same day? I don't even think Harry, Ron, and Hermione have managed such a feat." Dumbledore was standing in front of me, leaning against his desk. Snape had been dismissed for anger control issues. I awkwardly stood in the giant office yet again. After the little explosion in the dungeon, Snape had accused me of doing it on purpose. I felt kind of bad cause I told Chiron I wouldn't blow anything up at this school, but I didn't even know I could make some goo stuff come alive and homicidal. I had taken out Riptide on a response to danger, Snape's anger. The teacher had had his wand out already, and I hadn't felt-let's say safe. I was more pissed off at the teacher, but that is something totally unrelated... In conclusion, I had almost sliced the potions master in half, but Annabeth stopped me. Sadly after she stopped me, I got hit in the face with Riptide by some silent spell cast by none other than slimy Snape.

"Yes, sir." I thought that was the safest answer, although I wasn't sure it was a question or not. The headmaster looked down at me over his half moon glasses.

"I know Professor Snape can be difficult, but you must respect him." I nodded. "Am I correct as to think you have had trouble with schools in the past?" Again, I nodded. "I want you to feel at home here, Percy. Talk to Harry, he has had many and is in many of the troubles you have already and do face. I would like you to promise me you will try not to end up here a third time today." I raised my eyes to meet his. Was he not going to give me detention? Well, more detention?

"I promise, sir." It was Dumbledore's turn to nodd.

"If anyone asks, tell them I have given you detention." His eyes held a devious humor I was used to seeing. When my mom was married to Ugly Gabe, she used to do little rebellious acts with the same expression. Instantly, I felt a respect and liking to this old man. But I still thought he needed a haircut.

**Please more comments and ideas**

**Lost Temple Of Nyx**


	7. Destiny--Harry

Harry P.O.V.

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in my favorite chair. I was supposed to be doing homework, but I had History of Magic first so I could do everything then. I was thinking about Potions class and the demigods. I wonder if Percy got a detention. All of a sudden, my scar flared. I groaned, biting my lip and stopping myself from crying out. I put a lot of pressure on it with my palm, hoping it would be over soon.

"Hey, dude, you all right?" I took my palm away as the pain faded. Percy was hovering over me with a worried expression. "You look a little- pale..."

"Fine. Just a head ache." Percy didn't look convinced. "Did you get a detention from Dumbledore?" He smiled deviously.

"I was told if anyone asked to say he gave me a very strict detention." He motioned to a chair near the fire, and I nodded. He sat across from me and stared intently. I was a little unnerved by it. "He's a pretty cool dude. Any other headmaster would have expelled me. Well, they did expel me." He paused for a bit, unsure of how to go on. "Dumbledore might have mentioned something about you needing someone to talk to..."

"I'm fine." I said coldly, closing the subject. Percy raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I've just heard a few things from Nico, who heard a few things from Malfoy." I stared at him. "That some evil guy tried to kill you because of a prophecy."

"He also killed my mum and dad. And tried to kill me two times after he was said to be dead. But, hey, who's counting?" He just nodded and acted like he knew about everything, like it was all familiar.

"I wasn't supposed to be born, and I went through a year thinking my mom died because she didn't want to send me away. I then spent the next four years almost being killed, being betrayed, loosing my friends, and being destined to kill a Titan who was chopped up into iddy-biddy pieces. I also bathed in a really painful river that makes me both invulnerable and the most vulnerable person on the planet." Again, I stared, but this time it was more amazement than annoyance. I didn't know what to say.

"That sucks?" He laughed sardonically.

"The point is you should talk about it before it eats you up." I looked into his eyes that were so much like mine although they had an aspect that seemed ancient, way too old for a kid his age to have. I made a quick decision to talk to him. I told him about my mum and dad, that they died protecting me from Lord Voldemort. I told him about the Philosopher's Stone **_[Sorcerer's Stone]_**, the Chamber of Secrets, and the Quidditch World Cup and the Death Eater attack. Percy looked at me for a long time, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"Well that sucks."

"I guess you could say that." Another pause. "So do you have any input, any ideas that would change my life?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never listen to an angry dryad."

"What?"

"Look life sucks, but there is always something to look forward too. I have Annabeth and the hope of not getting killed in nasty, painful ways." He smiled at the last bit, but I had a feeling he wasn't kidding about the dying. I still didn't cheer up. "Hey least you have a really cool scar. Could be a trade mark someday." I stared into the fire. I thought about the dream I had, about the house overlooking the graveyard. Percy sighed and made to leave.

"Do you ever have dreams that-that come true? I asked. I expected he would laugh, but he gazed at me seriously.

"All the time. Sometimes they are a warning, and sometimes it's what's happening at that very moment." I nodded, and he responded in kind. "I was in the hall and that teacher, the one with the creepy, rolly eye thing, kept watching me and acting all weird. I was wondering what his deal was." I shrugged.

"This is Mad-eye Moody's first year. He's a bit odd and a little on the deep end, but I think he's non-murderous. Unless you're a dark wizard." I laughed, and Percy joined in, though a little nervously. "We have class with him tomorrow so we can see how crazy he really is. He may just be curious as to what demigods are like." Percy nodded and looked around the common room. The fire was slowly dying, and the last of the younger kids were strangling upstairs. "We should probably head upstairs."

"Ya, right." We both got up and headed for the stairs to the chamber rooms. I reached my door and turned to say 'night. "Night, Harry. And hey, if you have another dream, you could tell me about it. It might be weird, but I'm no stranger to weird and could help figure it out." I told him I'd think about it.

I got into my night clothes and climbed into bed. Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Thomas were already asleep. I put my glasses on the night stand and fell right asleep. The dream reoccurred. I was in the house on the graveyard, only this time, I was the person walking into the house, not the old man. I woke all tangled in my bed sheets, cold sweat running down my face. I was vaguely aware that my scar was tingling.

**Ya its kinda short, sry. Good/bad pls comment. I have been trying to stick close to the ideas in the fourth HP books but haven't read it in a while so if I get facts wrong pls tell me?**

**Also try Lost Temple of Nyx- I am editing and changing certain chapters and the order of things though so...**


	8. DADA--Nico

Nico P.O.V.

I thought at first I would like the Slytherin house. 1) it reminds me of home, the underworld home not the cabin at camp I rarely stay at. 2) the kids are supposed to be cunning and sneaky. 3) all the kids are supposed to become dark wizards, so naturally I was curious. So two of the guesses were right, but Slytherin in no way is cunning. They are one of the most thick headed things ever! Who's idea was it to put a bunch of demigods, which are _half-human_ and _half_-well not human, in with kids who grew up learning that pure bloods were better than anyone else?!

The Slytherin kids were curious at first, but now they try to treat us as servants. That didn't bode well with them. Clarrise sent a few to the infirmary. After that they decided they should just ignore us, except Malfoy had other ideas. He still loved to taunt us even though he was scared. If we, any demigods, were in reaching distance of him, he would stay silent. Most likely the aftermath of Percy hitting him with a sword. I was sitting in the common room on my favorite leather chair in a corner, and Malfoy comes sauntering over with his goons.

"Oh, look, it's the filthy half breed." His goons laughed. "Do you know why there are no pure blood demigods? Because they would be such an pure substance, your living would kill it."

"How stupid are you?" He sneered at me, about to reply before I stopped him. "That was rhetorical. If there was a _pure_ blood demigod, it would be a _god_. There is no such thing as a full blooded demigod, βρώμικο ναρκισσιστική βλάκας." I got up and stood in his face, though I was a little shorter, I intimidated him so much he shrunk a bit. I was going to say more, but the bell for class rang. I growled, and Malfoy scampered away. His goons following like lost sheep.

I smiled, and checked my schedule I had written down. Under normal circumstances, I would have ditched class, but this place was pretty cool. And I have Defense Against the Dark Arts so it should be pretty cool. I wound my way around the school with an idea of how to get there, but I had to ask a ghost for directions and they hastened to give them to me. They ended up leading me there. I gave them my thanks and walked into class.

Almost everyone was there except the creepy teacher. They all had their books out on the desk. I eyed Percy and made my way to him.

"Hey, how's your end of the school?" He asked once I sat down. I shrugged.

"Been stuck with Clarrise and that ´υπουλος." Percy grinned and glanced around. "Also it's pretty cool, the house is in the-"

"Shh, dude, your cant tell me. I'm a lion remember, loyal."

"Gods, Percy. Seriously?" He shrugged. "When have you ^ever followed the rules?" He shrugged again, but I could see him trying to hide a smile.

"No, but really. They could have interesting punishments meant for wizards. You like at camp we have punishments these wizard types could never do."

"With magic they could." I said pointedly. Percy glared, which made me laugh.

"Shut it, reaper." I laughed harder only to stop when the Mad-eye teacher walked in, slamming the door behind him. He had this weird aura around him, one that brought the stench of death with him.

"Put your books away and shut up." He walked straight past the students, to his desk at the front of the room. Everyone complied, not wanting to upset this intimidating man. "I'm Alastor Moody, some call me Mad-eye Moody. Do you know why? Cause when I was chasing a dark wizard, the coward attacked me, and I lost my eye and replaced it with this!" He tapped his temple by the massive fake eye ball. "Now, who knows the reason three unforgivable curses are unforgivable?" The bushy haired girl, Hermione I think, raised her hand. "You, speak up."

"Because they are unforgivable. Any use of them would earn you-"

"A one way ticket to the wizarding prison Azcaban! Yes, Dumbledore and I have agreed you need to know what you're up against. I have been given permission to show you them and their counter curses. Now, who can name them? Give me one. You, ginger."

Ron timidly stood up. He had been sitting by the kid Harry. I barely heard what Ron said. I was looking at Harry. Something about him was off, he had seen death, or at least been around it. He should also be dead himself, but he wasn't. I shook my head and tried to focus on the lesson. Damn ADHD.

"My dad, told me about one. The Imperius Curse?"

"Right you are, boy. Your dad would know a lot about that one. When You-Know-Who went down, a lot of people said they were under the Imperius Curse. That they had no control. Cowards! They should have taken what was given to them!" He messed with a bunch of jars, looking for something. Percy nudged me, leaned over, and whispered, "You-Know-Who was an evil dark wizard trying to avoid death by prophecy." I nodded my thanks.

"Here we are," Moody held up a giant spider in his hand, "_imperio_!" He aimed his wand at the spider, and then he dropped the creature onto the table. Good thing Annabeth isn't here, I thought. "The Imperius Curse lends the castor full control over the one being cursed." He demonstrated with the spider. It got up, did a jig, cartwheeled, back flipped, and a bunch of other things a spider couldn't do under normal circumstances. But this, this wasn't normal, my brain said.

I glanced around and saw most of the girls backing away from the spider. Ron had turned extremely pale and was sliding far away from the teacher's desk. Moody ended the spell and put the abused spider back in the jar. He took another one out.

"Who can tell me the second Unforgivable Curse?" The timid boy from the train raised his hand. "What's your name?"

"Neville, sir. Neville Longbottom." Moody turned fully to Neville. A new light was in his eyes. Well, eye. He nodded for the boy to continue. "The-the Cruciatus Curse." It seemed it was hard to get those words out. moody raised his wand to the second spider.

"_Crucio_!" The spider dipped and writhed. It started twisting, and I bet, if it had a voice, it would be screaming. I could see the pain being forced upon the thing. I had seen many things in the Fields of Punishment, and this was probably one of the worst. Neville looked like he was going to be sick. He was shaking uncontrollably and had an extremely far away look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" I glanced next to me and Percy was on his feet, livid. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you see it's bothering him, ταλαίπωροσ άνθρωπος!" Percy pointed angrily at Neville. Moody finally noticed the shaking boy and stopped the spell.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "can anyone name the last curse?" No one spoke. I had a feeling I knew what the curse was.

"The killing curse." I said. Everyone stared at me. They probably were all thinking 'how could a demigod know that? How could he say that so easily?'

"Who's your parent?"

"Hades, god of the underworld." A collection of understanding went through the classroom. Moody watched me curiously.

"Can you see death, boy?" I glanced up at him, trying to ignore the horrified expressions from the wizards. The kids from camp all knew what I could do, but they listened just as intently.

"I can tell when someone is about to die and if someone is dead." Some people gasped and stared at me, daunted.

"The Killing Curse. _Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green, and the spider fell over, dead. I felt its sole leave its body, unnatural. "Only one person has ever survived the killing curse, and he is sitting right-there-front of me." That was it. The remains of the spell hanging around him! And the scar! "Keep constant vigilance! Class dismissed!" Everyone scraped their chairs in a hurry to leave. Percy nudged me out the door, and we passed a still shaking Neville.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Percy asked. I shook my head while shrugging. We went down to the base of the stairs going outside. "Wanna go practice?" I shook my head and said I was going to explore. We said good-bye and went our separate ways. I had a feeling about "Mad-eye" that I didn't like. I walked for a bit and stopped dead in front of the massive forbidden forest.

**βρώμικο ναρκισσιστική βλάκας- filthy narcissistic idiot**

**Vromiko narkissistikay vlakas- English pronunciation**

**´υπουλος- bastard**

**Eepoulos-**

**Ταλαίπωρος άνθρωπος- wretched man**

**Talaiporos anthropos-**


	9. Prophecies and Planets--Annabeth

**I do not own PJ or HP**

Annabeth P.O.V.

The fact that Prof. Moody would preform the _unforgivable_ curses in class was dumbfounding. Now he was actually cursing the _students_. I found the whole magic thing interesting and that someone could control his victim with thoughts brought up interesting questions, but if using them could send the person to Azkaban, which sounds like an awful place, with a single use, why would he use them on a student? My siblings and I had a heart attack when he brought out the spider, but we managed not to run screaming out of the room, thankfully. We just squeaked and moved to the back of the class.

"Watch where you're going, girl! You walked through my midsection." I snapped out of my thoughts and spun around to face a man, or ghost, in Renaissance style clothing. "Very rude you know." He hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I admitted. He humphed and looked more closely at me.

"You're one of those half-blood kids from America, aren't you?" I nodded and glanced down at my school badge. It was blue and bronze with an eagle. "Ah, in Ravenclaw I see. I am Sir Nicolas, Gryffindor's house ghost. " he looked at his feet. Or rather through his feet. "Sadly, most people call me by Nearly Headless Nick."

"I'm Annabeth... Um, how can you be _Nearly_-Headless?"

"Like this." He grabbed his hair and pulled to the side. His head made a sucking sound then popped off, hanging by a few ligaments. Curious, I came closer for a better view. He jerked, and his head fell back in place. "Who is your parent then?"

"Athena."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense." I raised my eyebrows, but he just waved it away. "Where are you heading so deep in thought?" I shuffled my feet and bounced a bit. I didn't like standing still, although I liked talking with Sir Nick.

"I was trying to find Divination? I'm supposed to follow the Ravenclaws but I lost them." I grinned sheepishly.

"Top of the North Tower. Just go down that corridor, turn left, right, and keep going straight until you find a big door with swirls. Open the door, climb the spiral stairs and go to the to. There's a trap door in the roof." He made a flourish bow. I laughed and saluted him. He turned and went through a wall. Nico must feel right at home here, I thought with a laugh.

It took me fifteen minutes to find my way to Divination. After I climbed though the trap door, I coughed a few times and tripped my way to my seat. There was incense and smoke everywhere. The teacher wore shawls and clothing like gypsy prophets and had giant glasses which made her look bug like.

"Welcome, my dears, to Divination." She reminded me a lot of Apollo. He too liked the drama and mystic sound of their voices. "Today, we will see how the planets affect the lives of us, the children of gracious Mother Earth-" I couldn't help it and interrupted.

"You know that Gaia isn't exactly like Mother Dearest, right? Planets can't effect us, and we aren't children of _earth_." Prof. Trelawney glared at me. She swayed over to me and waved her hands. I wish Rachel could see her. She'd probably bitch slap her for mockery. Scratch that, the Oracle of Delphi itself would bitch slap this teacher.

"I can feel a strong aura flowing off of you. The planets have brought much pain and suffering. You lived with your mother but was always had to keep from being in trouble." She raised her voice and looked to the stars.

"I lived with my _dad_ for seven years until I moved to Camp Half-Blood." I said pointedly. The other kids snickered. "And obliviously I had to keep out of trouble because I'm a demigod and its what we do best. Attract monsters." Trelawney scowled at me and turned her back. She stomped over to her chair and flopped down.

"First Granger disrespects my abilities, now you." She glared around at everyone. "Open your books and read the planetary alignment chapter. And you," she swung her finger and pointed at me," I would be more respectful of the abilities to read prophecies." I scoffed.

"I've had a few and heard a few prophecies. They _never_ are worth the trouble of hearing them. Always the same: people hear it, try to avoid it, someone ends up dead, and it comes true and is always misunderstood." The witches and wizards were unsuccessfully trying to hide their interest in our conversation. By the minute, Prof. Trelawney was growing more frustrated. She noticed everyone staring and snapped, "Continue your reading."

She came closer and bent down to me. "I feel a dark presence that is clouding my vision. Your disbelief is stopping the gift from coming." I stared at her incredulously. _She doesn't have any gifts! _I stood up carefully and walked to the door.

"Αντίο, Ψευδοπροφήτης." I slid down the latter and hastily walked back down the stairs.

I was sitting in the courtyard, classes were still in session, and I was all alone. _I wish I was in Gryffindor with Percy. He never could have been in Ravenclaw, but I was brave and loyal too, wasn't I? I like Ravenclaw and everything. They are all really smart and fun to talk too, but I want to talk to my boyfriend. Also, getting into the Ravenclaw dorm room is difficult for my siblings and I. There was no set password, but a riddle. And I like and am good at riddles, but not when it's about wizardy stuff. _I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I don't know _anything_ about the wizarding world. I glared into the fountain. It took me a minute to realize there was a face looking back.

"Chiron?" The old centaur smiled.

"Hello, Annabeth. How is Hogwarts?" At first I said it was great, but then told him about Trelawney and Ravenclaw. "It may be difficult at first, but the gods felt the need to intertwine our worlds." I nodded glumly.

"Just calling to catch up or is there something else?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Straight to the point as always I see. I have an update for activities of our school." His expression grew stern," I also heard Percy blew up a classroom." I laughed and tried to explain so not to get Percy into too much trouble.

"In his defense, he's a seaweed brain, the teacher expected us to do as well as the wizards, and I think a blonde boy, Malfoy, did something. He has the mischievous evil look." Chiron tried to keep a straight face but smiled widely.

"Percy has always had a knack for blowing things up, hasn't he?" I grinned and agreed. "Anyways, I believe the campers have missed quite a few Capture the Flag games. Dumbledore and I have talked and we think 'Demigods versus Wizards and Witches' would be very entertaining to watch."

"Isn't that a little, um, _dangerous_?" Chiron waved that away.

"Wizards have healing spells, and you have ambrosia and nectar." I frowned, but the thought of a game against the wizards would be extremely fun. "Oh, keep in mind, wizards cannot eat or drink the godly food." I nodded.

"I think I could make that work." I smiled deviously.

"Good." He glanced behind him, "I have to go: someone cast fake fire on the Demeter cabin. Children of Hecate, so frustrating sometimes." He smiled and said good-bye.

In the distance, I heard the class bell ring. Students in robes and Camp t-shirts swarmed out. On my way to History of Magic, I thought of new strategies to play on the weaknesses of wizards.

**Αντίο, Ψευδοπροφήτης- bye, false prophet**

**Antio, psoodoprophetes- English pronunciation**


	10. Snape's Detention--Draco

Draco P.O.V

This is pathetic. I shouldn't have detention, let alone with this annoying half-breed. I had to report to the Potions' room._ It_ was already there. He was sitting at one of the desks peering into a cauldron. I sneered, and while I was walking by I kicked at the stool he was perched on. His reflexes were surprisingly good. Instead of tumbling out, he jumped up and raised a pen. He glared at me and slipped the thing back into his pocket.

"Where I'm from, people just say 'hello'. It's not that hard to pronounce. You kinda breathe out, say 'ell', and the purse your lips like this while saying 'o.'" I tried to think of something in reply, but just sneered. Prof. Snape glided in and flicked his wand. A broom and bucket flew, almost hitting Percy in the head.

"Since your little—episode in this room, it has been extremely dirty." He smiled malevolently. "Jackson will wash the room, and Malfoy will put everything away." He punctuated his orders by knocking the broom against Percy's head. He looked extremely annoyed, eyes steaming. I was very pleased with my job. I couldn't do anything until Percy was done, and I planned to make his job as hard as I could.

"Dude, you realize that is totally unfair, right? He doesn't have any work to do!"

"You will not call me _dude_ or speak to me in that manner, _Jackson_!" Snape hissed. I was quietly laughing behind the half-breed. Snape pretended to not notice my humor. Instead he smiled sourly, "He was not the one who blew up my _entire_ classroom, was he?" Percy clenched his fists and muttered, "no."

"Then get to work. I shall return in an hour. If it is not satisfactory, then you will stay here until it is." And with that, he swirled his cloak and marched out of the room, slamming the dungeon closed behind him.

"Shut up." I made no attempt to hide my victorious smile.

"I'd get to work if I were you. There is a lot of ground to clean."

"If you were me, I'd kill myself." He pushed the broom away, which was still trying to beat him in the head. He glanced into the bucket and smiled mischievously. Grabbing it by the handle bar and bottom, Percy dumped the entirety of the contents on the floor. I gawked at him.

"That doesn't work like that. Maybe Americans are really that thick…" I dropped the end of my statement and stared. Without a wand, he made water move. It spread across the floor, scrubbing along the way. "You can't use magic!"

"I'm not _using_ magic. Heh, guess you don't know your mythology. Poseidon is the god of the sea." He laughed at my face, which was probably that of aggravation. I tried to think of an argument against it, but came up with nothing. "You might have to do your part sooner than you thought."

"Least I'm not an abomination."

"How am I an abomination?"

"Half-breeds are abominations. They are even worse than filthy mud bloods." His face twisted into anger.

"What's your problem? And what the Hades is a mud blood?"

"Mud bloods are witches and wizards with no right to study magic, like Granger." I opened my mouth to say more but got a mouth of soap water.

Percy P.O.V

This βλάκας was really pissing me off. First, he somehow thought I was an abomination, and, second, he was being extremely racist. I didn't especially like Hermione, but I couldn't stand him. I already pistol whipped him with Riptide, and he keeps coming back like a frustrating monster.

"I can't wait for Capture the Flag to kick your stupid ass."

"Stuff it, half-blood!"

"Bite me, Red Coat!"

"You-"

"ENOUGH!" With every statement we had gotten closer until we were literally face to face. His pathetic nose was right in front of my eye. We were so focused on each other that we had totally missed Snape slithering in silently. "Are you so incompetent that washing the floor is too much of a task?" Malfoy grinned triumphantly until, "And you, Draco,

that's pathetic." The kid's smile slid off his face." He glanced around the room. "Nothing has been done, but it has come to my attention that I cannot keep you tonight because of an announcement." Snape spit it out as if it were poisonous. "Next Detention, maybe will teach some responsibility. Most likely not… Get out of my sight!"

I didn't need telling twice. I bolted from the room and found my way to the great hall.

**I know it's short and kind of bad, but i got stuck... pls send in ideas :)**

**Lost Temple of Nyx is being edited but i still would love some more people to read it and review**

**Βλάκας—Idiot**

**Blakas—English pronunciation**


	11. Preparing for Capture the Flag--Hermione

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I was sitting with Ron, who was stuffing his face as usual, and Harry in the Great Hall. The teachers had said there would be an announcement about the year, and I was extremely curious as to what it was. I voiced my opinion to my friends.

"Mmts nw? R als curos." I raised my eyebrow and stared at him. He made a huge gulp and swallowed the colossal amount of food. "I said what's new, you're always curious." I death glared him.

"Well, the first announcement was to say that _demigods_ were coming. How can you just stuff your face when someone else could come. For all we know, angels are going to walk in through those doors." I jabbed my fork towards the back of the room. Nico had been staring idly at the doors, most likely looking out for Percy. Malfoy and he hadn't shown up from detention yet.

"Angels don't exist." He turned back to his goblet and made a face. "Why do you guys drink _pumpkin_ juice? It's disgusting." Before I could retort, Dumbledore silenced the crowd.

"Many of you have heard from your teachers that we have instituted an enterprise. Chiron and I have agreed on a subject. We will host three major games or activities that use both demigod and wizarding abilities. The first will begin in three weeks this Friday night. This activity is a favorite pastime of Camp Half-Blood so I am sure most of them are already aware that it is Capture the Flag." All of the demigods searched for their friends and siblings, smiling deviously. Harry, Ron, and I exchanged curious glances.

"Silence! Now, the teams are to be Demigods versus Wizards. Spells are allowed, but only certain ones. A list will be placed in each dorm room as well as the rules. Weapons are _not_ allowed, but any magical item or a person's own natural ability may be used. For those of you who do not know the game of Capture the Flag, the rules are those of the following: no maiming, killing, and, as I'm to understand it, you may not bind or gag the prisoners you take. Madame Pomfrey will be on the sidelines with wizarding medicine as well as nectar and ambrosia to cure any ailments. Each side will have a flag," he waved his hand and a school flag, with the schools emblem, appeared and what I figured was the camp flag. It was bright orange with strange writing on it: Στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος. "No magic is to be used on the flag. Enjoy."

The school was buzzing, everyone was unbelievably excited for the game. Year four and up could play, which evened out to be a little more than the amount of demigods. I decided to keep an eye out for Fred and George, who were a little too-subdued. They vanished for hours at a time. The demigods also have kept to themselves more often.

It was finally Friday night. I had woken up to new clothes at the end of my bed that morning. There was a note on them saying to wear it to the game. They were like my robes only they had pants.

I stood among the rest of my school in an arena I didn't remember seeing before. It was in the forest so I figured the magicked it in.

"So fourth years are going to be in the middle guarding the flag, right?" The fourth years nodded. "Fifth are guarding the line, and sixth are charging their flag." Cedric Diggory and a few other sixth year kids from each house had discussed strategies the past three weeks.

"They don't stand a chance, the half-breeds." I scowled at Jacques Katherobark, the sixth year of Slytherin. Dumbledore swept into the room with his usual smiling eyes. He came up behind Harry and I, resting his hands on our shoulders.

"Are we ready, students? Good. I will go tell Ms. Chase and when you here the conch shell, begin." He gracefully turned and left the clearing.

"Positions!" Yelled Cedric. Harry, Ron, and I scrambled to find our spots near the flag. Our team had charmed the ground to throw the flag into a nearby tree. A tree that was at least 50 ft tall. I smiled nervously at Harry and Ron. I twisted my grip on my wand, feeling the ridges. We couldn't use any leg tangling spells on the demigods, like Petrificus Totalus, but we could use expelliarmus and others like that.

The conch blew.

**Στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος-camp half-blood**

**Stratopedo emiaimos-English pronunciation**


	12. Capture the Flag--Annabeth

Annabeth P.O.V

"Basic formation! Lets go! Percy front line, Clarrise front line. Apollo archers take your position. Katia and Nico, disappear. Lou, how's the flag defense going?"

"Good, the flag will be protected from all summoning charms and spells that will draw it out. Wards around the flag will warn guardians of any wizard passing the boundary." I nodded and looked around me. I and some of my siblings had arranged the entire game strategy. Clarisse had given some input, but I had taken most of the lead. It felt weird wearing armor but not my knife.

"Jake, update on the greek fire." Jake mason ran up and marched along with me.

"They are all in set, an arrow just sets it off when it's time." He rushed off to oversee more of the installations. I mentally went through all of the preparations I needed. Everything was in place. Percy stepped in front of me, halting my progress.

"Everything's fine, Γλαῦκος. Relax." I took a breath and reached up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pressed his against my back. "See? Doesn't that help?" He gave me his lopsided grin.

"You are supposed to be getting the front line ready, Seaweed brain."

"Mm, I'd rather be here." I kissed him again and took a step back, and he smiled as he turned back to the first line. I made a few more rounds, and when I was finished inspecting everything, stopped in the middle of everything. I grabbed my Yankee cap and tossed it between my hands.

"Very impressive, Ms. Chase." I whirled around and saw the white bearded man. "The Hogwarts team is ready for the conch. Is yours satisfactory?"

"Yes, I think we're ready to win." He chuckled at my vainglorious statement.

"As it is at camp, the conch will signal the beginning of the game." And with that he departed. I joined Percy on the attack. Not five minutes since the Headmaster left, the conch blew.

Clarrise and the front line screamed yelled a battle call. They charged and crashed around the woods, while Percy and I slipped to the side of the arena. We stayed to the shadows and avoided any talking. In the distance and to our left, we could hear spells and clashes throwing objects around. Percy made a signal to stop. He made a jab towards something a few feet in front of us. A familiar blond was standing with his friends, squinting into the night. They had their wands out, pointing aimlessly. I smiled to myself. I gestured to them and made a fist. My boyfriend nodded and still in a crouch, ambled over to a different tree. I waited for him to make the first move. CRASH! A stick came out and whacked a skinny, lean kid in the face. He crumpled right away, and Malfoy and his conscious friend searched for the attacker.

"Come out, you coward!" He sounded scared. I stood up and rushed forward. I grabbed Malfoy by the shirt, ran past him, and swung to my side. He lost his balance and stumbled, trying to regain it. Meanwhile, Percy took out the plump kid, Crabbe I think.

Malfoy snatched my shoulders so I kicked his knee and rolled back. He flipped over me, and I landed on top. I brought my fist down a few times and hopped up. Malfoy didn't follow.

"Φίδι." I heard a grunt and saw Percy swinging Crabbe into a tree. "Come one!" I whispered. Percy grabbed my hand, and we set off running towards the flag. We were able to avoid the other wizards easily, they were all focused on the front line assault. Percy and I could have avoided fighting with Malfoy, but it was just to tempting. It was getting risky to wander around, this close to the center of the wizard camp so I put on my cap and told Percy to hide.

Invisibly, I snuck around. I passed Harry and Ron and Hermione, who were standing at the ready. I looked up because I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye. The flag! I was excited and didn't look where my feet were being placed. I snapped a twig.

"What was that?" Hermione whirled back, searching for the cause of the sound. I froze.

"Nothing, Mione. Not every sound is something." Ron said lazily. She didn't look convinced. Harry didn't either.

"Ron, I heard something too." He cautiously took a step, wand out stretched. "Revelio!" I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence, but he was aiming right at me. His wand was making me go cross-eyed. Crap! I swatted his hand away and round-about kicked him in the stomach. I heard his breath leave him as he fell. Hermione screamed and searched frantically for me. Ron just looked shocked and spun in a circle, arm out stretched.

"The flag! It's in the tree!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hermione came back to her senses and aimed her wand at where Harry got hit

"Finite Incantatem!" I glanced down at my hands. They were visible.

"In the tree! Get the flag!" I raised my hands in surrender knowing I couldn't take all three. Harry had recovered his breath.

"Ron, take her to the jail." Hermione said triumphantly.

**More is coming, just I don't have enough time right now... Later today ill finish it.**

**what do people think about a Percy Jackson and mortal instrument X-over?**

**Γλαῦκος-(literally means glaring eyes) owl**

**Glaukos-**

**Φίδι-snake**

**Phidi-**


	13. Capture the Flag cont--Percy

Percy P.O.V

I was hiding behind a tree, looking for a flash of orange. I crept farther out from the tree and listened for any sort of sound. I slouched forward a couple of steps. I saw a flash of orange and jogged to it. Sadly, a little too late I noticed the orange was ginger hair. My leg went out from under me. I slammed into the ground then flew upside down.

"Perfect aim, Georgie!" I turned my head trying to find who said it. I could feel my temples pounding from hanging upside down. I looked at my feet, and there was nothing holding me there.

"I hate magic."

"Hey, we caught you fair and square, AP." Fred and George, and sometimes Ron and Ginny, had resorted to calling me "AP" or "New York" as to stop confusing me with their brother.

"You're our prisoner now," said one of the twins. They smiled triumphantly, and the one I thought was George waved his wand. I crashed to the ground. They underestimated me, and I took advantage. As I hit the solid ground, I rolled to my feet and popped George in the mouth. I swiveled to dodge a spell from Fred.

"Oh, Come on, man! Stop it with the spells!" George scrambled to get his wand. I picked up a stick, threw it at Fred, and then jump tackled George. I really liked these guys, but this was Capture the Flag. It wasn't my fault that campers got _really_ into the game. We grappled on the ground, and Fred joined in. He didn't really help their cause. The two of them, at one point, were attacking each other without knowing it. I elbowed one in the face and managed to get on top of the other. I didn't have the heart to knock Fred(I think it was Fred?) out. I was getting out of my stupor, when I heard Annabeth.

"The flag! It's in the tree!"

"Annabeth?" I said aloud. "Annabeth!" I shouted again, hopping up.

"In the tree! Get the flag!" I saw two wands lying on the ground and snatched them up. I hoped the twins would stay there for a bit. I ran straight for Annabeth's voice. Through the trees, I saw an opening. Annabeth was being lead away by Hermione. By chance, she glanced back and saw me. Trying to be inconspicuous, she nodded her head to a tree 30 feet to her right. I stuck out my head. Ron and Harry were standing by a _big_ tree. The trunk had to be at least 50 ft around and 200 ft tall. I searched my way up the tree and saw a bright orange flag waving in the wind.

"Great. I just _love_ being that high."

"AP is coming! American Percy is coming!" I had zigzagged the last couple feet in case the twins had followed me. They came out a yard away. Harry and Ron ran up to meet them. I had an idea, but to try it I had to be at the tree. Carefully back tracking, I circled around to the tree. The wizards consorting and planning on how to guard the flag.

"Um, hello?" I whispered, "anyone home?" I put my hand on the bark and closed my eyes. "Look, if there is a nymph or dryad there, I need that flag the wizards stuck in the top bough." No face appeared. _How am I supposed to get that? It's 200 fricken ft in the air!_ I slapped my forehead repeatedly. _Think! Think! Think! Maybe force one of the wizards to bring it down? Nah. Climb the tree? No hand holds. Throw something and hope to hit it down?_

I shook my head and one of my crazier ideas came to me. Out loud, I said, "oh, I'm gonna regret this."

"Okay, that's high." I hugged tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. When Chiron had told me that learning to climb the lava pouring wall, I had thought he was insane and that i would never need to climb a tree or wall without any kind of really strong grip.

I had left the flag tree in search of a tree relatively close, a little taller, and with more handles. I found one on the iffy side. It was three trees away, relatively taller height, and _more_ hand holds. More= about two every foot. I silently promised I'd kiss that old centaur for forcing me to do pull-ups.

My arms screamed in agony as I rested them. I quivered on top of the branch I had reached. Forcing myself up, I gained my balance after wobbling dangerously.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. I trust myself. I trust myself. I trust myself. I don't trust myself. Damn it, I'm such a dumbass!" I made a split decision and leapt off the branch. Free falling, I managed not to yell, except for the loud oomph as I hit the branch on the next tree. It felt like I broke a rib._Ahhh that hurt_. I climbed a few more feet and made another leap of faith. _Thats 4 out of 24 ribs broken. I hate my plans._ Few more feet up the second tree. I searched frantically for the flag and saw it. I aimed for the same branch and jumped. Too low. I caught the branch with one arm and swiveled mercilessly. My arm twisted painfully as I tried to get hold of the branch. Slowly, I pulled myself up. I wrapped my legs around the bough and chimed to the trunk. The trunk split in the middle. A perfect wedge to hold the flag. I slid on top of the branch and snagged the flag free.

I had a few moments of proud triumph. "Oh." I had no way of getting down. "Χάλια." I stood on the branch, flag in hand, and carefully looked below me. I only had a small, quick chance to get her attention. I listened intently. I heard her near by. I took a deep breath and waited for her to come into view.

"Clarisse! Catch!" The brunette looked up at the sound of my voice. My throat tore under the strength of my yell. I flipped the flag out at her. It rippled down to earth and landed in the war child's grasp. The wizards gawked at me in the tree and then at Clarisse with the flag. She took their surprise as her cue to run and ran. She ran as fast as I had ever seen her. The wizards got over their shock and gave chase.

**Clarisse P.O.V.**

"Clarisse! Catch!" Confused, I looked up because Percy's voice seemed to come from right above me. I saw a flittering orange cloth flying at me. Instinctively, I reached out and caught it. Percy had gotten the flag, I thought wondrously. I looked back up and saw why he had thrown the flag. I had to bite back my laugh.

"Stuck in a tree, Percy?" I said quietly. Then I noticed the entire wizard group staring at me. I turned on my heels and sprinted back the way I came. I heard behind me the wizards following.

"Clarisse! Serpentine!"

"Shut up, Jackson!" Spells and curses flew over my head. I ducked and serpentined, avoiding anything and everything the wizards sent at me. A few more feet till the boundary. I put on a burst of speed. I jumped over roots, giant roots, and held the flag over my head. "Camp Half-Blood wins!" I yelled, waving the flag around. A conch blew, signaling the end.

**Percy P.O.V.**

It took a teacher to cast a spell to get me down. They did some gravity stopping/slowing spell that involved me jumping off the branch and falling to the ground. It was awesome. Annabeth had laughed so hard she cried when she saw I was stuck in a tree. The twins had forgiven me for punching them in the face after they heard we knocked Malffoy and his friends unconscious. I had even knocked out Crabbe's tooth. Annabeth didn't recover from her laughing fit so I picked her up and threatened to kiss her. I kissed her a few times and set her down

"How come you got caught? Get hit by a spell?" I said with a grin. She punched my arm and smiled.

"I saw the flag, but Harry and Hermione had heard me. I lashed out, hit Harry, and Hermione got rid of my invisibility." She shrugged.

"You could have easily taken them out." I suggested. Again she shrugged.

"I knock out Harry's wand, Hermione spells me. Knock out Hermione, Harry spells me. There's Ron who was too far away, also." I let it go cause she seemed defensive. "Least I didn't get stuck in a tree.

"Hey, as long as I had a part in saving the damsel in distress." I said jokingly. Annabeth took that as a joking insult. She grabbed my shirt and brought me close to her face.

"You're gonna pay for that, seaweed brain."

"Can't wait." I grinned and went forward to kiss her. She laughed and ran away, pausing on a giant root to look back. Smirking, I followed.

**Χάλια-crap**

**Kalia-**

**Sorry I realized a little late that they should be stealing the Hogwarts flag, but just go with it.**

**_comment and PLEASE ideas for two other competitions._**


	14. Mazi Ball--Nico

**Nico P.O.V.**

"Listen up. I have been notified that all students in fourth year and above must attend a meeting in the Great Hall. Demigods must also attend." Everyone just stared at Snape. He sneered, "go!" That got us moving. I got caught in a wave of rushing students. They dragged me up and out of the dungeons to the Great Hall. Once we were out of the dungeon, I actually started pushing myself. The _whole_ castle was decorated for Christmas. Suits of armor sang carols when someone passed them, icicles dripped endlessly, snow fell from the sky and disappeared on the ground in the hallways. In short, it was terrifying.

"Nicki, come on." Clarisse grabbed my arm, a daring move, and dragged me to the side of the hall. The four long tables were gone, and on the sides of the room were benches. We met up with Percy and Annabeth, thought they were too "busy" to notice us.

"Don't _ever_ call me 'Nicki' again!" I hissed, eyes glowing. Clarisse just smirked and glared at the middle of the room. "What?"

"What is _that_?" I followed her gaze. In the middle of the room was an old music playing thing, I wasn't sure what they were called. I shrugged. I nudged Clarisse and nodded towards Annabeth. She grinned.

"Hey, owl-face, once you're done sucking your boyfriends face, wanna tell us what that thing is?" Clarisse practically yelled. Every kid from camp looked over and snickered. The wizards seemed confused, though some laughed as well. Annabeth stopped kissing Percy and turned her death glare on Clarisse.

"It's a gramophone, bacon head." Clarisse's smile turned vicious.

"Attention!" The scary woman teacher stood in the middle of the room. "To celebrate the coming together of the two worlds, we are hosting a ball." The girls, witches and campers, clapped their hands excitedly and talked amongst each other while the guys grumbled and stared at their feet. "Be quiet! Now the Mazi Ball is extremely formal and will be treated as such. Wizards must wear dress robes, and witches must wear _suitable_ and _appropriate_ gowns. Male demigods must wear, as I understand it, tuxedoes that have a representation to their parent. And female demigods must wear gowns that have the representation of their parent." She paused and glanced around. "It is required to go as to show respect and acceptation of each other." She stared meaningfully at the Slytherins. "Today, we are learning the dances to each others cultures. Find a partner and stand in the middle of the room."

I slumped against the benches. Slowly and carefully, I started to slide towards the shadowy part of the bench. Percy grabbed my jacket and hoisted me up.

"Uh uh. I know you had the idea of pointing us out to everyone. You're not going anywhere." By the scruff of my jacket and pulled me in the middle.

"No, please, Jackson. I _don't_ dance! I don't even have a partner!"

"We need to get you one then. Stand-_up_, Reaper." To fight him, I had gone boneless and slumped to the ground. People were watching our transaction curiously. I guess Percy was working on his arm strength, cause he completely picked me up and dropped me on my feet.

"Βιδώστε σας!" He laughed and rested his hand on my back.

"How bout a witch?" I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Um, how about- Aphrodite kid?" I looked around, and every Aphrodite kid had a partner. Lou Ellen passed by and Percy caught her by the shoulder. She wheeled around and saw me._ She thought I stopped her_.

"Oh, Nico. What do you want?"

"Um, I-"

"Do you have a partner?" Percy took charge. Lou shook her head. "What a coincidence! Nico doesn't either." He gave me a small shove, and I stumbled forward. He grinned and went to find Annabeth. I smiled shyly at Lou and silently cursed Percy.

"Gentlemen, take your partner's left hand and place your arm around her waist. _Only_ her waist!" She started the music.

**Ron P.O.V**

"How am I supposed to get a date! They're all taken! Soon Harry and I are gonna be going with trolls if we don't get a date." Hermione humphed and went back to reading. I kicked Harry out of his thoughts. He had been staring into the fire, mindlessly rubbing his scar. "Is it hurting?" He shook his head.

"I was just thinking." He shook himself and joined his thoughts with mine about the ball. "I asked Cho." My eyes shot up.

"Great! Wait, no. Now I'm going to be the only one without a date!" I looked around the common room and saw Hermione reading. "Hey, Hermione, why don't we go together? A girl can't show up all by herself." Wrong thing to say. She slammed her book shut and shot out of the chair.

"This may shock you to hear, but someone has already asked me!" She turned to the stairs, and as an afterthought, "and I said _yes_!" And stomped and I exchanged glances.

"Cho said no. She's going with _Cedric_." Harry said glumly. The Fat Lady opened up to reveal AP, who tripped over the step coming in. I thought of an idea and called him over.

"Percy, haha, um I was wondering if there were any-girls from your camp that don't have a date... Yet." He raised his eyebrows and slid into the chair Hermione was sitting in.

"Mm, I don't think all of the Ares kids have one."

"Oh, um, hah, they kinda... Scare me..." He laughed and agreed.

"Once you get on their good side, they are frie-nah their still pretty frightening." AP nodded to Harry. "I'd have thought you'd get a date easily." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not the schools favorite person right now." AP nodded and stared into the fire thoughtfully.

"How about-Athena kids. I bet Annabeth could ask one for you two?" I nodded emphatically, and Harry shrugged.

"Harry, what's up?" I whispered.

"I'm expecting a letter from Sir-Snuffles." APercy sat forward.

"Who's Sir Snuffles?"

"A-friend." I said carefully. "He got whacked in the head to hard so he thinks he's a knight and his name is Snuffles." AP didnt look convinced but left it alone. Harry shook off his stupor and watched Parvati walk bye.

"One sec." He pushed himself out of the chair and followed Patil. He returned shortly with a smile. "Well, Ron, I have solved our problems. Parvati said shed go with me and her sister, Padme." I sat up straighter, smiling.

"Thanks, AP, but I think we're covered." AP laughed and stood up. I joined him and stretched. "Maybe it won't be so bad?"

**Ideas of who other people, Clarisse, Nico, and Hermione should go with to the ball plzzz**

**Mazi-Μαζί-together**

**Βιδώστε σας- screw you**

**Bidoste sas-**


	15. Preparing For the Ball--Harry

**I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson. Harry potter quote in chapter. Pg 360**

**Harry P.O.V.**

Parvati and her sister led Ron and I into the ball room, although they practically dragged us. Hermione was still missing and still hadn't told us who she was going with. When we were getting ready in the boys dorm, Ron entertained all of us by attacking his dress robes with his wand. He had gotten some awful, frilly, smelly dress robes that he tried to trim down. He actually ended up making it worse though.

Luckily, Padme couldn't back out of being his date. So I told him to ignore it and that we should head down to the dance. He followed me grumpily and dragged his feet as much he could. When we met with Padme, she was very hesitant to take his hand, which was covered by threads and partial trim. I took Parvati's arm, and she took the lead in bringing us into the great hall.

The hall was decorated for Christmas but also had a Greek tinge to it. There were pillars and greek buildings in the background. Snow and ice covered the ground and ceiling, but it wasn't cold. There were only wizards there so far, and everyone was gathering on one side of the room.

"If all wizards and witches may gather over here," I glanced up in surprise and nudged Ron to see if he noticed. Percy Weasley was standing on a stool, waving his arms and wearing the stupid expression he always wears. "When the _demigods_ come, you all will greet them formally and then dance. First the house representatives and their dates will dance along with the head of cabins and their dates. Then the teachers will join in and the rest of the students. Prepare yourselves!" Percy W. stepped off of his stool and started straightening things.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione? And who's the representative for Gryffindor?" Ron looked at me incredulously and whacked my arm.

"Are you really that clueless? Dude, we voted for _you_. And no, I haven't seen Hermione. Maybe she just couldn't face us because she doesn't actually have a date." It was my turn to be incredulous.

"Why the bloody hell did you vote for me?!"

"You're _the Harry Potter_! Why d'ya think we did?" I glared at him and turned away. My eye caught on the group of demigods entering the ball room. First was AP and Annabeth, then Clarisse and a boy from the Hermes cabin, Will Solace and his date, Jake Mason, Drew, the Stoll brothers, Nico and Lou Ellen, and Katia with her date Aaron.

Ron nudged me and pointed behind the camp counselors. He leaned in and whispered, "check out that girl. Wonder what he had to do to ask her to the ball." He snickered, and, when I got a closer look, my eyes widened. A beautiful brunette was arm in arm with an Athena kid. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material (pg. 360). Her hair was slicked back into a decadent chingnon.

"Ron." I kept tapping his arm, not even noticing that I already had his attention. "Ron, that's Hermione." Ron laughed and got a closer look. He stopped laughing.

"What? What's she doing with him!"

"I expect she's dancing with him."

"Shut up, Harry. She-"

"Welcome, demigods, to the Mazi Ball! Please take your partners and find your place on the dance floor. Wizards, please find your dates and take your place." Parvati grabbed my hand and dragged me into the middle of the room along with the half-bloods.

The music began.

**Percy P.O.V.**

About two hours before the ball was about to start, we, all demigods, were called to a room on the other side of the castle. I had to follow the Apollo kids to find my way. It was like a stupid labyrinth. When we entered the room, Amnabeth stood in the middle of it ordering the boys to one side behind a curtain and the girls to the other.

"Guys, be warned, do _not_ even try to come to our side. Your clothes are in the respective cubbies. You have been given a tux with a symbol and color of your parent. Girls, the dresses you have picked out are in your dress bags. The nymphs have graciously agreed to help with hair and make-up. We only have two hours, now go!" She clapped her hands, and we all tried to get busy.

I found my suit and pulled it on. It was a black suit with a silky black shirt and sea green tie. I didn't tie the tie yet but draped it over my shoulders. Instead I wandered around the guy's side and saw Nico. He had the same black suit and black shirt, but his tie was a deep red. All of his attention was focused on tying the tie. He was failing miserably.

"Hey, Nick. Having trouble?" He looked up and growled.

"I hate parties. The fact that this is mandatory is just more proof why dead people are better company and more sympathetic to people."

"Oookay. Well, that's depressing." I laughed as he tried to tie it again. "Who's your date? I hear Moaning Murtle is great company. That is if you can get her out of the girl's toilets." Nico scowled at me so I decided it was time to skedaddle before he zapped me. With nothing to do except tie my tie, I decided to find Annabeth. I walked up and down the curtain whispering her name. I didn't hear any response so I went to the end of the curtain and grabbed it.

"_Aaaaaah. Gods damn it!_" I fell back and convulsed in pain. When I grabbed the curtain, a massive electric shock had run through my body. The guys jumped up all started laughing. Nico fell over laughing. The girls had come out to see who had tried to come over.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth stood over me, obviously trying to hold back a smile and laughter.

"Wan to s-see if yo nedded elp." My face was partially numb and I still had minor twitches all over my body. Annabeth bit her lip but couldn't hold back the laughter. "Sot fun-ny!"

"It-it so-is! Hahahaha!" She hugged her stomach and wiped away tears. "It's okay. I'm done." She still let go a few giggles, but for the most part stopped laughing. Her hair was already done and part of her makeup was finished. Her hair was piled up on her head like a Greco-Roman style, and her stormy eyes were surrounded by a light black eyeliner. Dark grey eye shadow was powdered over her eye lids, and she wore light red lipstick. All in all, she looked beautiful.

She laughed again and went to finish getting ready. I shook my head a few times and wobbled back to the guy's side. I needed to find Jack. I called around for him and finally found him at the end of the room.

"Jack, is that _thing_ ready?"

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

"Seems like you have an admirer, Annabeth." I smiled at Karen, my half sister, and went back to admiring my dress. It was a silvery grey tunica like dress. It had straps for the top of my shoulders and a few strands draped below my shoulders. It was tight fitting at the bodice and tummy area but was loose at the skirt. The back was lower than I was used to, but I liked the change. When I slipped it on, it felt like silk. There was a long slit up the right side that reached the middle of my thigh. I wore silver sandals that wrapped up around my calves. I smiled into the mirror and slipped out from behind the curtain.

"Five minutes! Time to head down to the ball room!" I clapped my hands again, and the boys all lumbered out. I noticed Percy had his hands behind his back and was shaking his head. I smiled to myself. I had had the Hephaestus girls build a shocking curtain to prevent the guys from getting an early peak. The shocks weren't harmful, just hurt like hell.

"Girls, come on! Find your date and let's go!" I called to the girls a few more times. It was the Aphrodite kids who took the longest. I finally got everyone moving and out of the room. I was about to join them, when Percy grabbed my hand and brought me back into the room.

"Σας φαίνονται όμορφες, σοφό κοριτσάκι." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Seaweed brain." I kissed him lightly. He took a step back and brought his hands out in front. He held a small velvet box in his hand. I caught my breath and widened my eyes. He chuckled.

"This isn't a proposal, don't worry. I had a son of Hecate conjure it." He popped open the box to reveal a necklace. It was a silver star. "Um, it's called the ajna chakra. It symbolizes intuition, wisdom, and insight. The stone is iolite, and the color of the chakra is indigo." His voice dropped at the end, and I just stared at the necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Perseus." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. His arm slid around to my back, and the kiss deepened. I ruffled his hair with my hand and pressed closer to him. He stepped back first and took the necklace out.

"May I?" I smiled and turned around. Percy slipped the chakra over my head and pressed close to me. I looked down at it and smiled. Percy raise his elbow, and I took it.

The demigods were waiting for us at the door so we hurried to the front. We got in order of our cabins though it was screwy since campers were also marching with their dates. I saw Hermione with my half-brother Malcolm and smiled to myself. We went in, took our place, and got ready to dance.

The music began

**please comment and add ideas that correspond to the basic idea of the goblet of fire.**

**Σας φαίνονται όμορφες, σοφό κοριτσάκι- you look beautiful, wise girl**

**Sas phainontai omorphes, sopho koritsaki-**


	16. Reasons for who--Percy

**Harry P.O.V.**

We were eating our dinner in the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione on either side of me, and Percy and the twins across the table. Hermione was glaring at Percy and Ron, who were both continuing to stuff their food into their mouths. I smiled behind my goblet because I knew they had made a pact to both put as much food as they could take just to annoy Hermione. Her humphed and glowered at them. Ron, sadly being within arms reach and just having had swallowed his mouthful, received a crack on the head from a very heavy text-book.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron demanded. Hermione glared at him.

"You _know_ 'bloody hell' what that was for! Manners!" She hissed. Percy choked a bit on his food, but recovered. He took another mouth full and decided then was a great time to ask a question.

"My red sat free cellos. Mus sennond?" Hermione was about to shriek when Ron spoke up.

"He said, 'I heard that three challenges. Whats second?'" I faced my left, eyebrows raised. He shrugged. Hermione got over the food stuffing and replied.

"No one knows. They should be announcing it soon." And as soon as she finished speaking, Dumbledore stood and raised his arms for silence.

"I have one quick announcement. Many of you have been curious as to what the next tournament challenge is. I am here to put your thoughts at ease. We have decided to make the challenge a trust building involving the demigods and wizards and witches. The houses will pick one witch, one wizard, one demigod, and one demigoddess. Once they have been chosen, we will show the challenge." He began to go back to his seat but then thought of something else and came back. "I have to rephrase an earlier statement. I will only make your thoughts more curious. Off to bed."

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

"I am the-"

"I am a magnificent-" People were yelling and screaming, trying to get their voices heard. To get their names voted for. I was sitting in the corner with my hands over my ears. Finally I couldn't take it. I stood on top of a chair and used my combat ordering voice.

"Shut up! Everyone!" Almost immediately, everyone's voices died down. The demigods all stood at attention. Practically all of them had been in the Second Titan War and they listened to my authority. "Enough. If you're a demigod and would like to volunteer for the challenge, raise your right hand." I raised my hand along with Will, Aaron, and Mark. "Okay, so votes are open for Will Solace, Aaron Thompson, Mark Shont, and Percy Jackson. Demigoddesses, raise your hands."-Katia, Marina, Aoide, and Rose-" Votes open for Katia Azarov, Marina Marek, Aoide Esum, and Rose Hok. Write down your vote for one of the demigods and place them in the tallier the teachers gave us."

People passed parchment and quills around and finally all the students had voted for a demigod and demigoddess. I stood up again, "Wizards, raise your hands." All of the wizards raised their hands. "You must be fourth year or older to take part." Most of the hands dropped. "Votes for the Weasley Twins, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Dean Thomas. Witches, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson."

The box began to glow when the last vote was slipped into the slot. It shot out four slips of paper. We stared at it for a few seconds, then all eyes swiveled to me. I had ordered them around so far. I shrugged and slid the papers into my hand. I turned them over and read the names in a clear voice. It suprised me there were reasons next to the name. I didn't remember anyone having taken the time to write that. Also some of the reasons were really strange.

"Harry Potter- troublemaker"

"Hermione Granger- human-google."

"Percy Jackson- bubble-head."

"Katia Azarov- shadow stalker."

* * *

**3rd Person-Slytherin Common Room**

"Draco Malfoy- slippery slime."

"Pansy Parkinson- harpey laugh."

"Nico Di Angelio- death fuzz."

"Clarrisse La Rue- war monkey."

* * *

**3rd Person-Ravenclaw Common Room**

"Roger Davies-veila chaser."

Luna Lovegood- looney tunes."

"Jake Mason- muscles."

"Annabeth Chase- smarties candies."

* * *

**3rd Person-Hufflepuff Common Room**

"Cedric Diggory-loyal theif."

"Susan Bones-ginger snap."

"Connor or Travis Stoll-too confusing not-really-twin twins."

"Drew Tanaka-snake charmer."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE try reading The Lost Temple of Nyx? Katia Azarov is my character from that story**

**And just this little thing- The demigods did not go around calling each other cousin! or Gaea Great-grandmother! or Kronos grandfather!... just saying**

**in fact in one of the books they said they had no DNA from their godly parents which meant they could date each other.**

** Knut - just out of curiosity- what was the name of that other fanfic? the reason I wrote this one was cause I couldn't find one like this**


	17. Gryffindor Challenge--Katia

**Katia P.O.V.**

"I'm bored. We've been sitting here for _hours._" I said thickly. I was lying upside on one of the four couches, my legs on the back with my head hanging over the side.

"It hasn't even been twenty minutes." Hermione snapped. She wasn't the biggest fan of my thought process. 'Not even twenty minutes' ago, the grumpy Prof. McGonagall took us out of class and brought us into a room in the castle. She had pointed to the bathroom, gave us team jerseys, and told us to wait for further instructions. The jerseys, for me and Hermione, were tight black yoga pants with a white t-shirt sporting a Gryffindor Lion and black yoga jacket. They guys had the same but not yoga pants. The room was filled with Gryffindor tapestries, couches, tables, and cups. The roof was _huge_, the walls were filled with ornate windows, and there was no door other than the bathroom. Like seriously, the door disappeared after McGonagall left.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Should we like be getting ready for the challenge? Does anyone know what it _actually_ is?" The four of us looked around at each other. Harry and Percy shrugged simultaneously, and Hermione humphed. Guess she didn't like not knowing. "Frankly, I found it offensive to be called a shadow stalker." I said pointedly. Percy snorted, but Hermione and Harry looked at me curiously.

"Why don't we try to figure what the reasons are? Okay, they probably are related to how we fit into the challenge. I'm 'The Human Google.' That could mean…"

"We have a spelling bee," I said sarcastically. Hermione glared evilly. I smiled my obnoxious smile and continued more seriously, "Percy's one is obvious. There's something underwater we need to get. Harry makes trouble, you give us information that we don't need, and I lie down in a shadow." Percy just shook his head with a smile. For the first time since we had been in the room, Harry spoke.

"I think it's a race." After he spoke, he went back to staring at the floor and rubbing his forehead. Percy was about to comment when the door reappeared. It opened right after it appeared, and McGonagall stepped in with a scroll. She almost, _almost,_ smirked when she saw us all in costume.

"Good, you're all prepared. This way." She turned on her heals and walked out the door. I was the first to trail out, followed by Percy, Hermione, and a distracted Harry. The Prof led us through the maze of corridors and down to the Great Hall entrance. She took us out the front door and to the temporary training center. Already in the arena were the Slytherin team, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and their head of houses. I casually nodded to Nico and smirked annoyingly at Clarisse. We had made a truce after I got back from my first quest, but we still were open to annoying each other and fights.

Dumbledore was in the middle of the rink. He smiled kindly and said with glee, "The next challenge is about to commence. A cherished item has been taken from each team. It is your task to retrieve it. You have been selected for a certain purpose and must complete it as the task demands." He reached inside of his robes and handed each head of house a scroll. "This is your first clue as to where you must go. Commence." He turned around and left, only to turn back one more time. "No hurting, impeding, or taking from the other team. Allez-vous."

McGonagall almost trotted over to us. She quickly stuffed the scroll into Harry's hand and hastily whispered, "You _have_ to beat the Slytherin. Remember the reasons, Ms. Granger." McGonagall swiftly moved off of the arena but not before clearing her throat when the other teachers were taking too long. Hermione hurriedly ripped off the seal and ribbon to look at the hint.

"I can't believe it's a fricken scavenger hunt," I muttered, only to be vehemently shushed by Hermione. Harry read and re-read the message and dropped it in Hermione's waiting hand.

"I don't get it," he said. He read it outloud:

_Three Lives I have,_

_Gentle enough to soothe the skin_

_Light enough to caress the sky,_

_Hard enough to crack Rocks._

_What force and strength cannot get through,_

_I, with gentle touch, can do;_

_And many in these twisted halls would stand,_

_Were I not, as a friend, at hand._

"I do. It's two riddles. The first one starts us off, the second is for later, I'm guessing."

"Oh, yes that solves everything. But you forgot one thing."

"And what's that?" I took her by the shoulders and shook softly.

"We need the answer to the riddle!" Hermione frowned and thought for a moment before saying, "We need to go to the lake," and began to jog down to the lake. Harry followed immediately, and Percy just shrugged before taking off as well. I watched the other teams first, gaging how long it would take for them to get started. Not long. Annabeth and her squad raced off in the direction of the Hagrid's Hut. I shrugged and ran down the hill.

When I reached the edge of the lake, they were no closer trying to figure out what to do next. Hermione was reading the scroll again and again and Percy was throwing rocks into the water. Harry was reading over Hermione's shoulder. When I came closer, Hermione was saying, "I don't know what to do now. The answer to the riddle was water, but what do we do?" I took the scroll from her and deciphered the dyslexic letters.

"Maybe it's under the water? Percy's thing said bubble head, and you don't get bubbles in plain air." Hermione groaned and started taking off her jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Percy isn't the only one that has to go down there. From what I've heard, Percy doesn't need bubbles to breathe underwater." I mimicked her groan and took off my jacket and shoes. Harry followed our example while Percy just smirked and looked at the water. After I finished, I stalked up to him and jabbed him in the chest.

"You drown me, and I _will_ haunt your dreams." I strutted past him and waded into the water followed by the other three. When we got neck-deep, Percy made an air bubble for us to breathe in. It was extremely nerve wracking. At one point a tentacle began wrapping around my ankle, but Percy aqua-manned it away. To get my mind off of it, I asked, "What are we supposed to be looking for? Hermione?"

"I'm thinking about the last part of the riddle. I think it's a key. You can't break through a door easily, but a key can turn the lock simply."

"But where the shitalky is a key in a _huge_ lake?"

"I'm guessing in the underwater fortress?" Percy pointed ahead of us into the darkness. I looked up and saw a castle-y type building with a door coming upwards in the water.

"I vote the creepy random castle." I said, wanting to get out of the stupid water. Harry agreed and swam forward. It took a few minutes to reach the door. When we did, Harry asked the obvious.

"What does the key have to do with this?" Hermione shrugged and tugged on the round door knocker. The door bubbled and swung open. I shrugged and jokingly pushed Percy in front.

"If there are sharks, I want you to be eaten first." Percy sneered teasingly and swan up the tunnel. It was an old stone tunnel, about six feet in diameter. We swam for about five meters until we broke through the surface. On one side were a platform and a moderately big room. The tunnel also continued up until the darkness cut off our view. Percy and I pulled ourselves out, turning back and helping Hermione and Harry out. Harry futilely tried to dry off his sodden glasses. My hair was plastered all down my back, and I could already feel the burning of disgusting seaweed and plankton on my skin.

"If I'd wanted a seaweed wrap, I'd have paid for it." I grumbled while pulling clumps of sea gapes from my hair. Hermione, for once, had tame hair. It wasn't sticking out everywhere. I turned to Percy only to see him perfectly dry. "Stupid Bubble-head." Percy smiled evilly.

"Hang on. I don't recognize this place. Hermione?" Harry took out his wand and lit it. Hermione did the same. She also zap cleaned Harry's glasses.

"No. I also don't remember reading about this in _Hogwarts, A History_." It seemed strangely familiar to me, but I shrugged it off. I moved into an adjoining room and saw more familiar architecture. It wasn't as stone like as I had originally thought. It was about one or two floors, depending on where you were, the roof was short and firm and the rooms had a Christian setting and very plain walls. The room I had walked into was a lounge. There were old fancy chairs and an ornate foot table. On the table was a big iron key with a note. I picked up the note and suddenly remembered why it felt so familiar. I rushed back to the group. Harry and Hermione were discussing some magic/wizardy thing while Percy was trying to understand.

"I know where we are. Well, what the castle is." They turned to me. Hermione was disbelieving.

"I'm pretty sure I have a better—"

"We're in the Goritsky Monastery." Hermione was taken aback, Harry confused, and Percy still lost from the wizard talk. "My Papa took me there when I was younger. I found this key in the other room." I held out the key and the paper. Hermione snatched it up quickly then looked at it incredulously.

"I can't read this."

"Neither can I," Harry said almost dejectedly. He seemed put down that he hadn't had much point in the challenge so far. Percy looked at the scroll and said, "It' not Greek. Some of the letters are similar, but they're different."

"Yes, because it's Russian." I said evidently. Hermione glanced at me dubiously. I held up my hand to stop her questions. "I'm Russian. Get over it. The intimation says 'есть идея, которая ничего, Пока у него есть имя. Это иногда высокими, а иногда и короткие. Он падает, когда мы падаем, и уклоняется от света, хотя без солнца дурно.' Basically it says… um… there is an idea, which nothing is, yet it has a name. It's sometimes tall and sometimes short. It tumbles when we fall and shies away from light though without the sun it is nothing or naught" We stood in silence for a bit. Till Hermione had a Google moment and spurt out, "Shadow."

I smiled and clapped her on the back. She shook her head and pointed across the room. "No, I mean shadow. Run!"

**To be continued. I'm just too tired now.**

**English letters/pronunciation of Russian-** **est' ideja, kotoraja nichego, Poka u nego est' imja. Jeto inogda vysokimi, a inogda i korotkie. On padaet, kogda my padaem, i uklonjaetsja ot sveta, hotja bez solnca durno**

**Write a review if you want me to write the other team challenge. So write either Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I might do it anyways. Haven't decided**

**I used google translate for Russian part. I mean no offense if there is some incorrect translation.**


	18. Slytherin Challenge--Nico

**Nico P.O.V.**

** Slytherin Challenge**

As soon as Snape gave us the scroll, I snatched it from Malfoy and unrolled it. Clarisse looked over my shoulder and helped me decipher the note when I stumbled over the words. In short, I felt like ripping up the thing. I hate riddles.

"What has many fingers but no rings, many hats but no head, and feet but no legs? I pine for friends but kill the feeble. I dress as a fool in the fall and a lady during the spring. What am I?" Malfoy ripped the scroll from my hands and reread the riddle. As Pansy and Malfoy tried to find the answer, I glanced at the other teams. Percy and his group were whispering ideas quickly to one another, and Annabeth and Ravenclaw were intently staring at the scroll. I shook my head at the unfairness of their team. Clarisse was busy staring into the distant trees, her eyes squinting. Suddenly, Malfoy shouted an answer.

"It's obviously talking about a tower! The rings are the stairs and the hat is the top!" He looked very proud of himself while Pansy doted over him. I rolled my eyes and nudged Clarisse from her reverie.

"It's not a tower." Behind me, the Gryffindors rushed off, the Ravenclaws not far behind. "How does a tower have feet?" Before Malfoy answered, Clarisse spoke up.

"It's a tree or forest." She trudged past us, grabbing Malfoy by the collar of his uniform. "The next clue is in the Forbidden Forest." I followed without question. I'd seen her in war frenzy before. I wasn't so keen on her anger focused on me right then. Pansy ran behind Clarisse, protesting her manhandling of Malfoy. I laughed silently at her stupidity. Forbidden Forest sounds fun. Nothing like facing giant spiders, overly tall trees, and unknown monsters to wake you up. I smiled sardonically and jogged to catch up with the Slytherins.

* * *

"Well that's new," Malfoy squeaked before skillfully ducking behind me and Clarisse. Pansy had practically fainted from surprise as soon as we met the thing. It had only been a few minutes before running into this really _weird_ creature. On its head, it wore a crown-like crest made of dry wood and tall grass. Around its overly large stomach was a cloth and grass skirt although it showed off the _thing's_ blue ass. To my eyes, it looked like a frenzied, _huge_ baboon. The thing screeched and pounded the ground with its fist and rain stick like a monkey and looked like a monkey. I tilted my head and frowned. It seemed to want something.

"Maybe he lost Simba." Clarisse dope slapped me.

"Shut up, Reaper." She stepped closer only to have it freeze. It looked at her carefully and calmly. Clarisse took that as a good sign and kept going. Soon she was within a few feet of the baboon. "Do you know where the next clue is?" It tilted its head and, faster than I thought possible, brought the rain stick down on Clarisse's head with a hilarious sounding crack. She cried out and tripped back over, rubbing her head. If I didn't value my life, I would have laughed. But since I did, I didn't laugh outwardly. Inside, I was dying.

"Be quiet, filthy ape! Thou shalt not speak unless spoken to!" My eyes widened to a comical size.

"Mufasa just called humans filthy apes. Isn't that mocking him also?" Crazy Baboon heard me. He shook his stick fiercely. I raised my hands and backed away quickly. Clarisse regained her bearings and growled at the monkey. It sounded hauntingly similar to the evil monkey cries.

"What the hell was that for, Blue Ass?" The monkey yelled at her comment. She yelled back and shook her fists. Pansy and Malfoy retreated farther back, behind a tree just as Clarisse charged Mufasa. She went straight up to him and yelled as loudly as she could into his face. He took it passively and waited for her to run out of breath. She finished her war cry, and he bowed down to the ground. When he stood upright, or upright for a baboon, he smiled and tapped her on the head again, although it was much lighter this time.

"You have passed my test. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a head but never weeps? There you will find you have it, and you want to share it. But if you share it, you don't have it. " And with that he screeched once more, shot up a tree, and jumped away. All I could think to say was, "What if we forgot what he said?"

* * *

Pretty quickly we figured out the starting riddle was a river and headed to the river connected to the lake. Along the river was a flat building that according to Pansy wasn't there before. The building was one story and _old_ looking, and, of course, as we were passing it, the Gryffindors came running out and slammed into us. Literally, Katia was looking behind her and ran straight into me, sending us tumbling down almost into the water. She huffed and popped to her feet, pulling me up with her. She nodded her apology and turned back to the building.

"Давай! Покажите нам, куда идти." She yelled at the building. I was about to point out no one was there when I saw a shape emerge from the wall. I jumped back, promptly stepping on Malfoy. He yelped and pushed me off oblivious to the thing slinking towards us. I grabbed Katia's sleeve and indicated the ghost shadow thing.

"What's that?" She smirked at me and angled her head. We had gotten closer over the past few years because of our parents. We both had dark and shadowy parents.

"What, little reaper can't recognize a shade?" She paused and glared at Malfoy who was blindly searching for the shade we were talking about. "How's your search going?" I shrugged.

"I hate riddles. Yours?"

"We went for a swim." I smirked and turned back to my team.

"Is there anything in the rules that says no help from other teams?" Each of us glanced around. The demigods shook their heads, but Pansy and Malfoy were horrified.

"We are not asking for help from the filthy mud-blood and Potter!"

"I think you lost your right to object when you hid behind the tree. Shut up, Pansy." She hadn't even said anything, but I really hated her nasal, tight voice. I turned to Katia, "We help you with a riddle, and you help us with a riddle?" She thought about it for a second then shrugged.

"We don't exactly have a riddle so much as a shadow only I can see presently… and that doesn't like me." I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe cause you ordered it around?" She grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Harry the troublemaker. Together we made a bad team."

**More is coming.. little by little.. CHECK OUT MY NEW X OVER- MERLIN AND PERCY J. -_THE RAZING OF CAMELOT_-**

**Давай! Покажите нам, куда идти.= Come on! Show us where to go.**

**Davai! Pokajeeteh nam, kooda eedsti**

**did you like the ending of this challenge team? im goanna go back and work on the ending of fryffindor and start Ravenclaw. not hufflepuff cause no one voted for it.**

**oo also reached 100 reviews!**

**I want to write another crossover but don't know what topic. Eureka and alphas or something… IDEAS FOR X OVER IN COMMENTS PLOX?**

**please try reading_ Lost Temple of Nyx_. im kinda sad only 3 reviews... jk. but still plz read**


	19. Ravenclaw Trial--Annabeth

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I was a little ticked... Or maybe a lot. The kids who were supposed to be the smartest in the school. They were awful at the trial.

"Will you hurry up?" I screamed behind me. The Ravenclaws dragged their feet while Luna made another incomprehensible nonsense. My partner, Jake, was right beside me. He rolled his eyes at Roger and helped me glare at the wizard and witch.

"Hurrying never solved problems before," spirited Luna. I smiled maniacally at her.

"It did if it meant not getting a knife in the back. Jake, is stabbing an ally considered friendly fire, or do you need a gun?"

"In my experiences, you need a knife to do the stabbing." He clenched his fists and stalked away as Luna mentioned something about pumperflies in clouds. Luna was fun to talk to at first, but when we were on a time limit, I didn't have time to looney around.

"Stop! We need to beat the other teams. I will not suffer through the taunts and obnoxious grin Percy gets when he beats me at something. Especially when it involves riddles!" Luna looked at me like I was mad.

"Alive without breath, As cold as death; Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking. You answered it. Why are you so frustrated?"

"I'm _frustrated_ because you are going too slow. There are at least three more challenges, and we've barely finished the first!"

Roger grinned nonchalantly. I sneered at him and shoved past his shoulder. Luna skipped down to the water, Roger dogging lazily behind.

A table was placed before the lake, covered with bountiful platters of fruit and cheese. Three mushrooms were laid in the center on sumptuous plates. A scroll painstakingly centered before the mushrooms. Jake cautiously approached the banquet.

"One of three shall be correct, the cause of disconnect, and another always wrecked. Choose one to eat and know the way or forever to stay." Luna smiled and clapped, and before any of us could stop her, ran up and grabbed the middle one. She popped it in her nought and promptly swallowed.

"Luna! What the Hades?"

"Tastes like the moon." She giggled, "I love the moon... I love cheese. What kind of cheese is on the moon, do you think?" I threw my hands up exasperatedly. Roger for once seemed a little concerned. Jake and I exchanged a facial conversation.

_Do we just ditch 'em?_

_No, we may be held responsible._ I shook my head and grasped Luna's shoulders. "Luna? Heey, Luna, can you hear me?"

"More precious than gold, clearer than diamonds; Source of life, it is told, and the purveyor of legends." I thought for a moment.

"The water? But we're already here..."

"What costs nothing, but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share?" This time, Roger answered.

"Friends. We have to make friends?" I shook my head and glanced across the lake. I noticed there were little figures running up and down the farther coast. There were eight them, one was waving his armup around like the seaweed brain he is. I pointed to opposite coast.

"I think they want us to make allies. Maybe it's a race wafted we join them?" Roger and Jake weren't very happy at my suggestion, but Luna and I persuaded them. We ended up running down the beach, noting a big purple tentacle poking up every now and then. Luna acted like she ate magic mushrooms as she happily jogged across the sand... She did actually eat magic shrooms... After a few minutes of rushing down the beach and the figures began to look more like the opposing teams, Luna spout another riddle.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter."

"What does that even mean?" Jake groaned. Roger wheezed his agreement behind him. I hid my smile. "She's almost-as bad as Rachel's proph-ecies." I tried to nodd, but I think it was lost in my run. I could see Percy turn and smile at me. He waved an arm and called out.

"What brings you here, Ravenclaws? This is our beach."

I ran into him, hugging and drawing a quick kiss.

"We answered a riddle. Much less I can say for you and your team." I smiled deviously. "Why are you all together anyways?"

Percy waved his arm again, making motions and trying to explain it, "there was this thing... Katia yelled at it... Nico... We decided... That." He gave up and pointed at Katia and Nico. They were staring intently at a space before them. It was empty.

"Have they been eating magic mushrooms too?" He glanced at me quizzically. I waved it away, "Luna's a looney tune." As if on cue, Luna squeaked with joy and ran over to Katia and Nico, pointing and jumping with joy. Katia jumped away from her and stared like the blond was from the moon.

"Hell are you doing?" She screeched. Katia was not the fuzziest person.

"It's so-blurry." Luna slurred. "Oo, look! It's pointing!" I jokingly, but actually, shoved Percy out of the way.

"Where?" I asked urgently. Luna pointed back towards the castle and promptly fell over. Nico raised his eyebrows, checked her eyes and shrugged. He grabbed Clarisse's jacket and ran for the castle. I probably should have checked Luna myself, but, if Nico didnt react to it and the school said no harm would come to us, I followed closely behind the Slytherins. Katia was right beside me, Percy sodding wet behind me, and I wasn't sure about my own team.

The first sight was of a beautiful woman, giant colorful blocks, and lots of buttons. One fourth of the blocks were black and blue, the other were the colors of the houses. Hufflepuff was no where to be seen. Jake rested a hand on my shoulder and looked over the puzzle. Roger's gaze went straight to the woman. I clapped my hands in front of his face and ordered Jake to start moving the puzzle pieces.

I pointed where the pieces should go and had roger keep an eye on the other team. He gave us no warning when Harry threw a slime ball at Malfoy and into our half built puzzle. Besides herself, Pansy cackled with laughter after helping Malfoy up. I ground my teeth and helped set the puzzle pieces back. Our puzzle was almost done when Hufflepuff rang the victory bell. Cedric Diggory held a basket with an abundance of wallets, a golden comb, a mini broomstick, and pendant that I had seen Cedric wearing. A second bell rang: Percy snatched back his pen, Harry retrieving a cloak like thing, Katia dropping a locket back over her neck, and Hermione hefting a dictionary into her arms.

"They weren't kidding when they said they had taken something," muttered Jake. He was beaded with sweat from pushing the blocks around. I tried not to look to bitter and placed the finishing block into the eagles beak. The puzzle glowed and poofed a basket of our own. My hat stood on the top.

Percy wandered over sheepishly. He quirked a smile, and my frustration vanished. I held the unhappy expression though. A girl has its uses.

"Pumpkin juice? My treat." He laughed sheepishly and held out his arm.

"Make it two and you've got a deal." He nodded and lead me back into the castle.

**READ **_CONSPIRACY THEORIES_**... ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES... AND THE **_RAZING OF CAMELOT_

**Yes or no to bringing Lyra into this? Thinking I might find a way to bring Thalia into it... I'm gonna finish this up soon... sry for the shortness and how long it took to update it...**

**I know.. Crappy chapter...**


	20. Final Task

"One from each house and one from four different cabins will be chosen to compete in the final task. Wizards must be in their sixth year, and even then seventh would be preferred. Demigods must have had extensive training and be able to defend themselves against most wizardry and greek monsters. But be warned, once you are picked, there is no going back. You may not withdraw, switch with another, or refuse to compete. I suggest you choose wisely." Dumbledore sat down in his throne and watched as the demigods and wizards alike whispered throughout the hall. He frowned at the thought of the last task, he and Chiron had disagreed about the age limit.

"_They are too young, Chiron. Demigods might be used to the situation and the extremely young age, but wizards and witches are not."_

_"They train in the Defense against Dark Arts, do they not?" Dumbledore glared at the floating image of the centaur._

_"They do," he admitted grudgingly._

_"And Alastor Moody, whom you hired for the specific reason of training them against harsher spells, has indeed prepared them against most of the forbidden spells? Used them on the students as well."_

_"That does not change the fact of their ages."_

_"Demigods are forced into their lives and the danger. Fight or die. The only reason we came here, and the gods allowed it, was because of the upcoming storm. You have sensed it, the fates have sensed it. You must allow us to prepare your students for what is to come, Albus."_

He was not only waiting for the leaders of the camp and school to begin to emerge but for the arrival of a third party. The goddess had promised to gift them a week for immersion. The witches would definitely be interested if not only intrigued. The wizards, of course, would be attracted to them indefinitely. Not to soon, filch came shuffling through the aisles to me, drawing a few amused glances from the students and campers. He wheezed slightly when he bent down to my ear.

"They—they are waiting—in the—main hall, Head—master."

"Good. Tell them to enter once the doors open." Filch nodded and scurried off once more though the aisles. I waited for him to disappear then rose from my seat. Immediately the hall fell silent. "For those of you who know them, and I believe all campers do, I would like you to welcome a third party to Hogwarts. They will be here for a single week, in time for the third task." I looked at the boys over my half-moon glasses, "men, I would warn you to act with precaution. The Hunters of Artemis swore an oath to be maidens for all eternity. That means they will avoid conversations with men, contact with men, most even detest the company of men." I smiled at the aghast expressions echoed in every hormonal teenaged boy. I clapped my hands once and the doors opened to reveal thirty girls all wearing silver shirts and cargo pants. Each one wore a silver circlet around their heads and brides into their hair. Right in the center was a girl with a tiara ontop of spikey, chopped black hair.

"Welcome to the Hunters of Artemis."

I began the clapping, the students joining in as the hunters made their way into the great hall. Many of the hunters looked uncomfortable and upset, but they kept walking. The lieutenant raised her hand, and the party stopped.

"I am Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hunters. I have prepared a separate table and dormitory for your comfort." Thalia smiled and bowed her head as a thank you. "Please eat." Dumbledore gestured to a table just big enough for the Hunt.

Dinner went by fast, the food being gobbled up in the excitement of choosing a competitor. Soon, all the food vanished to the kitchens, and the houses rose to return to their dormitories. A few campers rushed to see the hunters, the lieutenant specifically. They hugged and caught up from the past year but were called back by the prefects in each house. Harry caught up with Hermione and Ron and Percy. They started talking about what the final task.

Quietly, Harry mumbled to his two wizarding friends, "I'm going to send an owl to Sir— to Snuffles. Tell him about the conversation between Karkaroff and Snape."

"Nevermind the conversation, aren't you at all upset about not being able to compete in the task?" Ron demanded. Percy looked suspicious and curious as to the previous whisper but joined in the new topic.

"Not really. I wouldn't have put my name in anyways. Eternal glory and 1,000 galleons. I like living more," replied Harry. He left out the dreams of being held in high esteem and his name being called with envy.

"It's not just the glory," Percy added. "When you're in a situation like that. It's exilerating. You feel powerful and free."

"Been in that situation, have you?" Asked Ron, also st mockingly. Percy looked at him steadily.

"Yeah, I have. Being a demigod has its perks. Though half the time it's mind blowing terror." They reached the dorm, the fat lady turned in to reveal the Gryffindor Tower. "I may put my name in. I haven't really decided."

Ron snorted. "Bet Fred and George have a plan to get their names in." He plopped down into a chair wistfully. "1,000 Galleons."

"I think it's foolish," stated Hermione. She took out a book and opened it automatically to her page. "I'm more interested in the Hunters. Who are they exactly, Percy?" Percy laughed before answering. Ron's face was rather classic, his face wondering and hoping.

"They are girls, usually demigods or nymphs but sometimes mortals can join, who swear fealty to Artemis. Something about swearing off boys for eternity. They get very—testy around guys." He chuckled as he remembered an incident at camp. "Last time they came to camp, after the war was won, a hunter actually shot Travis with her bow. He was antagonizing her so she shot him in the foot." Hermione looked horrified. "It wasn't serious. Just hurt was all," Percy hastened to explain.

"But how does one become a hunter?"

"You're not planning on joining, Hermione? I thought you and Malcom were having a grand ole time." Hermione gave Ron a scathing glare. He dropped the smirk and examined the pattern of the chair.

"Listen up, Gryffindors, Campers. The goblet of fire has been placed in the grand foyer. An age line has been placed around it to prevent younger wizards from plainc their name in," the prefect looked pointedly at Fred and George. They played offended. "You must put your name in within two days."

* * *

Three days later, the competitors were preparing outside. The entire school was in an uproar because a fourth year, an already infamous and inglorious fourth year, was chosen. No one could figure out how Harry's name came to be in the goblet, yet it could not be withdrawn. The names were as such:

Cabin Three: Poseidon—Percy

Cabin Five: Ares—Clarisse

Cabin Six: Athena—Annabeth

Cabin Eight: Artemis—Thalia

Gryffindor—Harry

Ravenclaw—Flow

Hufflepuff—Cedric

Slytherin—Victor.

They still weren't told what the task was, and all of the kids were beginning to fret. They had spent the past day learning different self defense against magic, physical and mental attacks, and basic escape plans. They were excused from all upcoming assignments and classes.

The demigods taught the physical self defense, Clarisse mainly teaching the martial arts. She was extremely tolerant and unlike her usual self, but when asked she snapped to get back to work.

"Keep the thumb out. No out, like this. When you punch someone, you will be more affected then the person you hit."

"This is stupid. I'm a wizard, I don't need to learn how to hit someone, half-breed."

"Malfoy, it is not wise to insult the person who can break your neck without even having to contemplate it." Percy said offhandedly. Malfoy scowled and stalked away. Thalia glared at the blond boy.

"_This_ is why I gave up boys. Nasty little things they are."

"I'm hurt, sparky. Truly hurt." Percy said with a smile. Thalia stuck her tongue out at him and flexed her bow string. She was preparing a self preservation technique she used with the hunters. She fired arrows at them while they had to avoid them with enough speed and precision not to get scraped. Luckily, the hunters were gifted with extreme accuracy with a bow. Flow, of the Ravenclaw, didn't like any of these activities. She was smart and pretty, but not much else.

"Children, please follow me." Professor McGonagall appeared beside their practice arena. No one had seen her coming. The demigods looked at each other and shrugged, and the wizards followed automatically. The Professor led them up the many hills of the campus towards the Quidditch field. Even from the distance, Harry saw something wrong with the usually immaculate field. It was not cropped as cleanly, in fact hedges were growing as the approaching group watched.

"The field!" exclaimed Cedric. He shared the same horror as Harry.

"Do not worry, Mr. Diggory. The field will be replaced to as it was after the task." Haggrid was tending to the monstrous hedges when the group finally descended the last of the hills. He gave Harry an encouraging smile and then said to Prof. McGonagall, "They'll b' ready fer the task in four days."

"Thank you, Haggrid." She turned to the assembly of competitors. "As you can see, we are growing a labyrinth." Percy and Annabeth both sucked in a breath. "Inside the maze will be a cup. Find the cup and win the challenge. There will be many dangers inside and each of you will be given a flare as a way out. Wizards will send up a red light, campers will be given a tool to do so as well." For once, McGonagall looked grieved. "Prepare well."

* * *

**Cabin Eight: Artemis—Thalia**

She entered the maze and immediately regretted placing her name into the goblet. _What was I thinking_, Thalia chastised herself. The maze was dark, practically night and steaming like the earth was hungrily trying to swallow her. She flexed her hand and felt the comforting weight of the silver bow in her hand. The appearance of the bow gave a slight light to the world around her. She took a hesitant step forward, then another. Movement to her left showed the limits to which the wizard world was willing to go to. The hedges were alive and moving.

"Artemis, give me strength," she muttered under her breath. "Center of the maze, here I come." One foot right in front of the other, Thalia jogged down the aisles of the labyrinth, suddenly wishing she had experienced the actual labyrinth so shed know what to expect. The hedge closed before her, and she had to jump back or else be caught in the netting. She swore loudly and ran to the left, a forked road choice.

Ten minutes into the game and she had almost been eaten by the hedge five times, attacked by a random swarm of bees, and paraded by a walking shark. She turned right, left, retraced her steps, and even tried climbing the cannabalistic grass. She had had to cut herself free.

She was going to take another left turn, but a terrorized scream brought her flying to the right.

**Ravenclaw—Flow**

Flow was not cut out for this. She was a book worm, had a boyfriend, always got good grades in school. She did not like running through the maze. Only a few turns and she was in hysterics, wanting to feel the light on her face. Tears made tracks down her face, and she slipped in mud, the fog concealing the unsteady ground. She let go a sob and pushed to her feet. When she glanced up again, the hedges had moved and made a complete circle around her. Eight choices. It wouldn't have been too bad, but an unidentifiable sound crawled out of one of the exits. She spun around and held her wand out.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked, her voice trembling. The sound came again, from behind her. Flow lost her nerve and ran into a random tunnel. The sound followed. It was a hiss but combined with a baying and roar. Flow could hear thumping, like a beast trotting after her. She was running full fledged yet the beast following her was barley trotting. A familiar rumble ran along the hedge, and flow put on the last bit of her speed. The hedge ahead of her was already closed when she reached it. She ran into the harsh plant. She tore it and blasted it with spells, but it wouldn't grow or shift or shrink.

She turned back to the beast and screamed. The thing had three heads—a snake, lion, and goat— that connected to a mixed body of the front part of a lion, middle of a goat, and snake for a tail. Smoke curled out from the mouth of the lion, sparks blowing into the foggy, heavy air whenever it breathed.

"_Stupefy_!" She cried. It hit the creature, sending it back, but the chimera got to its four feet and growled. _I made it mad_. She sent numerous more spells, but it barely affected the monster. It lunged for Flow. She screamed again, this time louder and more fearfully. It landed on her with bone-crushing weight. It pulled back its head, ready to devoir, but it never go the chance. It was impaled in the eye by a glowing, silver arrow. Weakly, flow turned to her right to see a black haired girl, a bow in hand. Thalia raised a device in her hand and sent a red flare into the air, whispering reassuring words to Flow. _She thinks I'm weak._

**Cabin Five: Ares—Clarisse**

Clarisse already killed three dracenae. She ran her shirt across the tip of her spear and growled, "how did they even get the dracenae?"

She hooked her spear to her back and crept along. She decided to always go right, unless it seemed she was going in a circle, then shed go to the left a few turns and then back to right. If the option was available, she'd go straight.

It did, however, startle her when she came across a black haired girl crouching over by the side of the hedge. She tapped her spear against the ground and said, "Thalia? What are you doing?"

Thalia swung around with her bow drawn. Upon realizing Clarisse she let it go slack. "Flow is down. There was a chimera, and it attacked her." Thalia looked as scared as Clarisse felt.

"Have any idea how close we are to the center, Pinecone?"

Thalia cracked a smile, knowing Clarisse was trying to cheer her up. "I think we are to the side of the maze. That wall," she pointed to the right of Clarisse, "hasn't moved at all. The others have."

Thalia's eyes widened, and she was in the process of calling a warning when Clarrise felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull, and the world tilted and turned black.

**Slytherin—Victor**

His cool demeanor was an act. He didnt want to be there. The maze was unjustifiably cruel for someone of pure blood standards. He was so oblivious to everything around him, he failed to see the man standing to his right.

"Silly boy. Thinks he's impervious. Unbeatable. Unconquerable. Wrong, boy. _Imperio_!"

The world went numb, a happiness spreading through him, and a voice whispering for him to turn to the right. A path opened for him, and he gladly stepped down it. _Go straight,_ it said. He listened. It told him when to turn and when to duck, but for the most part, the maze was hibernating. No animals attacked Victor, and when they showed up, the hedge closed around it.

"—Pinecone?" Victor heard a female ask. Faintly, he remembered the Ares girl's voice. Another girl replied. Talking about the location they we currently at. _Pick up that rock_, cooed the discarnate voice, _and bring it down onto the filthy halfblood. Rid the other as well._

Victor nodded pointlessly. He snatched up the stone and snuck down the aisle, being seen at the last moment by the Zeus girl. A sickening crack came from Clarisse's skull before she crumpled to the ground.

Thalia had drawn her bow and an arrow was notched, but it was already to late. A red spell had been cast, sending her flying through the air.

**Cabin Six: Athena—Annabeth**

I used my general instincts, ducking when I believed the time required and running before the bushes locked me in a cell. It was haunting and just plain old creepy. The labyrinth had been bad enough, and no this hedge maze was bringing up bad of Luke and the gold burning from my old friend's eyes.

I rolled to avoid getting ripped in the face by swerving plant branch. Even the plants wanted me dead. But that wasn't the only thing that wanted me dead. The path looked as ordinary as it possibly could, but when I stepped, my foot crashed through and fell. I easily untangled it, but my mind screamed in terror. Creatures with black hairy bodies and eight legs crawled out of hole, their needy eyes set on me. No sound made it past the horror clamped throat.

**Cabin Three: Poseidon—Percy**

I handled the basic test well, the maze being strange and all, but I had seen many strange things in my short life. A flying Thalia, however, is stranger than I had seen in a long time. She crashed to the ground in front of me, not moving after touching the earth. Her bow vanished immediately, the quiver as well.

My instincts kicked in, and riptide appeared in my hand. I held it in one hand as I laid two fingers on Thalia's neck. Thump, thump, thump. She was alive, just unconscious. I searched the area and saw a crumpled figure at the entrance of another tunnel.

"Clarrise!" I raced over and felt her pulse as well. It was a little hectic, but still beating. I swiped my hand across a glowing liquid on her color. "Blood," I said to myself. I would have been taken out, too, if he hadn't stepped on a twig. A rolled to the side as a rock swung past my ear. Victor cursed and came at me again. I deflected the thrown rock with my sword.

"What are you doing!" I demanded. I was pretty sure competitors weren't supposed to kill each other. Victor made no reply but charged, his wand rapidly firing spells.

**Hufflepuff—Cedric**

The maze was creepy, haunting and enough to make someone unprepared to go mad. I walked timorously straight down the rows until I came to a fork. Right or left.

"Lumos." My wand lit, illuminating the area around me. It was empty, void of any life. I flipped an imaginary coin and chose right. The aisle was foggy, the end completely indecernable. I shrugged off the chilling fear and stepped cautiously through the mist. It wasn't until I saw the movement did I react by raising my wand. I spell had made its way to my lips, but I held it back once I saw the shock black hair and green eyes.

"Harry."

**Gryffindor—Harry**

He still wondered why Moody gave him the tip to go to the right. But even after being flipped upside down, being bombarded with a riddle by a sphinx, Harry was glad he decided to follow Moody's advice. He felt like the cup was close. Something was drawing him closer. He did, however, hear many screams, but he couldn't get close enough or find the direction from which it came from. It was probably Flow. Annabeth and Thalia didnt seem like the kind of girl who would scream at shadows, but then again this maze could twist reality. Harry stopped at a fork and listened. There was a slight sound down the one to his left.

"To the noise or to the unknown?" Harry contemplated doing eeny meeny, but the sound grew louder. He raised his wand to the left and prepared his dueling stance. The familiar face of Cedric ran into view, the fog melting away from him. He had a scratch over his eye but was okay otherwise.

"Harry." He looked genuinely surprised to find the younger boy there.

"Cedric." Harry replied. He turned on his heels and walked down the right aisle. Cedric jogged behind him to catch up. They walked together for a few yards, but in the end, Harry demanded, "what are you doing, Cedric?"

"Taking a stroll."

"I mean why are you following me?"

"How do you know I didn't intend to go this way before you did?" Cedric replied cooly. Harry was at a loss for words. He shook his head and kept walking. Cedric held out an arm.

"If you want to walk, fine. Just don't get in my way," Harry growled. Cedric shushed him and lifted his head intently. He glanced behind him then in from of the two boys.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Like something's...scurrying." Indeed, a spider crawled its way over the hedge and launched itself through the air. Cedric cried out and pushed Harry to the side. The humongous spider crashed to the ground and rolled into the opposite hedge. To the far side, a second hedge inched away to reveal a glowing cup. Cedric was the closest to it, the spider between Harry and the winning token. For a dreaded moment, Harry thought Cedric was going to leave him and take the cup for his own. The spider leaped at Harry, managing to snag the pant leg and the flesh behind. Harry cried out in pain, and the winning glee in Cedric's eyes vanished. He cast multiple stupefy curses at the monstrosity. Harry, once he regained his dropped wand, combined his curse to Cedric's.

"I thought—" Harry gasped through the pain, "I thought you were going to leave me." Cedric gave hima ruefull smile.

"I did too." Cedric helped Harry to his feet, and together they limped to the cup. They waited.

"Take it, Cedric. You won."

"No."

"No? Just take it. I wouldn't have won anyways, so take it."

"No, you would've won if I hadn't pushed you."

"We take it together. Come on. One. Two. Three!"


	21. Goodbye

******in the first chapter I disclaimed the places and characters and stated all rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. I never claimed them as my own and never would!**

******i do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson. All rights to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling**

**Percy P.O.V.**

After the third task and Harry returned with Cedric's body, the entire school had been dulled. The combining of the worlds was supposed to be a momentous occasion. Instead it marked the beginning of a war and the return of a monster.

Harry wasn't the same after. Who would? I tried to get him to talk to me, but he shrugged it off and walked away. He stopped coming to the training sessions, classes, and pretty much anything that involved other people. It was the final week we were staying at the school, and he was wandering the halls. I had ditched class, the history of magic—which was so boring I would rather be dead.

"Harry," I called to him. He turned once then kept walking. I growled frustratingly but tried to remember anything could have happened to him. I jogged down the hall and caught up to him. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at me listlessly.

"I kinda wanted to walk alone."

"I know."

He stared at me a few times then began walking down the hall again. I followed. "So where you headed?" I recieved an annoyed growl in return. "Don't think I know that place."

Harry rounded on me, "look, just leave me alone, Percy. Okay?"

"No, because you need to let go and move on." I know it sounded harsh, but if I hadn't learned how to make peace with the past, I'd have died a long time ago. "A while back, before the war, Thalia, Nico, and I were given a quest. Hades lost—something important so Persephone asked us to find it."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to it. Hold on. Anyway, we were in the underworld, and the thief had gone looking for the goddess Melinoe. Do you know who she is?" Harry shook his head. "She's the goddess of ghosts. Nico saw his Mom. Thalia did too."

"I still don't know what that's got to do with me."

"We almost died because they were hung up on the past. Moving on doesn't disrespect the memory of Cedric. It will only get you killed."

"You don't understand, Percy!" Harry snapped. "I dreamt about that place! I told Cedric to get back to the cup, but he wouldn't leave because I was in too much pain. This—" he pointed his finger at his lightening scar, "caused me so much pain I could barely move. I couldn't do anything to help Cedric!"

"One of the first deaths in the war was my friend Beckendorf."

"I don't care about your stupid war stories!"

I fought back my anger and continued in a calm voice, "we flew onto Luke's cruise ship on horse back. He was coming into New York with half his army on board a large ship called the _Andromeda_. The plan was simple:get in and out without being detected, implant explosives, and dive into the sea before blasting them. We didn't know about the spy who was feeding him information and we got caught. Beckendorf had already set up the explosives, and I had gotten cut by Kronos's scythe so my soul was slowly being ripped from my body. Beckendorf told me to jump into the sea, and I had just enough time to do so before he blew the ship. He died."

Harry took everything in silence, his mouth slightly ajar.

"People die in war. But you have to move on, Harry. It's the only way to survive." I lightened my tone and forced a smile onto my face. "So where you going? I'm starved."

* * *

"I can't believe you have to go," Hermione cried. She was hugging Annabeth fiercely, Annabeth hugging back. The two had grown much closer over the course of the year and did not want to part. Hermione was also closer to Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother. Ron and Harry were keeping a manly distance and waving to me and Nico.

"I'll send an owl." Annabeth gasped, her breath shortened by the strength of the bushy brunette. Hermione released Annabeth. "Promise."

"Maybe we could come to camp at some point?" Hermione asked timidly. "I'd love to see the architecture, and the library collection in the Athena cabin sounds heavenly." Annabeth smiled and nodded. The twins, Fred and George, magically appeared beside me, an arm over each shoulder.

"So, AP, any chance you could send us that beastly dog of yours. I think Harry would cheer up if it ate Malfoy." I laughed out loud and gave Nico a half angry glare.

"Did you tell them about Mrs. O'Leary? And anyways she'd probably just lick him to death. She doesn't eat humans."

"True, but this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Does he really count as human?" I shrugged at that and gave another laugh. The entire camp had to wait in the courtyard for something. Chiron informed us we weren't taking another plane—I was extremely relieved— or another train, but he also left out how we were getting back.

An enormous flash of light sent most of the students and campers to the other end of the courtyard, the bridge having had been the center of the glow. An doorway now stood in from of it, the familiar stone walkway with the greek letters carved into it. _Camp half blood._ Beyond the stone archway was the greek buildings, the strawberry field, and Long Island sound. The students gasped in awe and looked carefully at the scenery.

Since no one stepped forward, I decided to be the first. I gave Harry a man hug, one to Ron as well, and waved good bye to the rest of the wizards. Annabeth took my hand and we stepped into the portal with one last look at the castle and world of magic.

**I know it was a rather short last chapter, but there's not much I could write without a lot of religion. Hope you like the story! And check out my other fanfics! Finally finished!**


End file.
